Courting
by chidoriamane
Summary: The Shugo Cast are in their teen years. Amu and Ikuto meet in an unexpected way after not seeing each other for 5 years. Ikuto is, as far as Amu's memory is concerned, always a pervert. Now that he sees a very sexy Amu, how will his hormones react? AMUTO
1. Chapter 1:The Encounter

Courting

-chidori amane-

Summary: An eighteen year old Amu met Ikuto after five years in her university in an unexpected way. It is as if nothing had changed, he still acted perversely only around her and her getting more flushed than before. Will their relationship bloom now that the 'little kid' Amu is not-so little anymore?

Author's Notes: This is just a dribble so I don't know if you guys will like it. Furthermore, I'm just following my err New Year's Resolution: write a literary piece at least three times a week. I know, that's like: IMPOSSIBLE. () I don't have beta so bear with my errors. And English is like my third language.

Ikuto: Are there any hot scenes between me and Amu-koi? –winks at Amu-

Amu: -blushes and looks away- PERVERT! Is that the only thing that comes into your mind?

Ikuto: Not really. I too think about what to do to you tonight, tomorrow's night, and the day after tomorrow night. –smirks-

Amu: PERmmhp

Chidori: Get a room! And damn it! Not my room!

Ikuto: -pulls a moment away from Amu- Can we use your parents'?

Chidori: …

Ikuto: ….

Amu: What's with this suffocating atmosphere? –shudders-

Chidori: IKUTO!!! –chases cat boy with a shining knife-

Yoru: Nya… don't kill Ikuto! –runs after-

Miki: -sweat drops- Chidori-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara. –mumbles- If she does, there will be a lot of kissing and ass kicking scenes.

* * *

Tokyo University

8:30 a.m.

"Ikuto-sama, here's the list of winners," a butler said while handing over a piece of gold paper to his master.

_Character Info:_

_Ikuto Tsukiyumi_

_Sex: Male (Chidori: 3x a day –snickers- \ Ikuto: -smirks- \ Amu: -blushes-)_

_Age: 23_

_Occupation :vice CEO of Easter Company_

Ikuto mumbled his gratitude and asked Sebastian, the butler, to leave him for a moment. He sighed when the old man left but he didn't bother checking the paper which he put aside. _This is very boring. If only I could escape…_

But the thought of an irate man, his real father, flashed into his mind. _Tsk. Stupid Man. One week grounded from playing violin? He's a sadist._

-Knock Knock-

"Come in," he said in a very deep voice.

A fidgeting college student went inside and stuttered, "Anou, the program is about to s-start. Your p-presence is required."

He nodded and walked towards the ceremony hall.

* * *

Somewhere not far from Tokyo U

8:45 am

"You're late," Miki informed her as a matter of fact.

"Today is an important day, is it not desu?" Suu asked as she sat down on her shoulder.

"You should Chara Change Amu-chan! So that we won't be late that long," Ran suggested excitedly.

_Character Info:_

_Amu Hinamori_

_Sex: Female_

_Age: 18_

_Occupation: 3rd year College Student (Chidori: the hardest job of all –curses the one who invented education- \ Amu: You're mean, Chi-chan! \ Ikuto: I agree with her)_

She groaned in annoyance then began mumbling profanities. "Stupid Tadase, for not waking me up! Stupid Nagehiko, for not making Tadase wake me up! Stupid Rima, for breaking the other car! Stupid Yaya, for not leaving me any breakfast! Stupid Kairi, for not making my home works! Kya!"

"You should not blame others for your own mistakes, desu!" her soft-hearted Chara reprimanded.

"Yeah. It's your entire fault, Amu-chan!" Ran said.

"Shut up, guys! I'm still cranky. They could at least wake me up," she muttered then frowned.

The three Charas looked at each other. "Actually, we stopped them from waking you up-"

"WHAT?!?"

"-because you slept past midnight and you need longer hours of sleep."

Amu shut her mouth then finally gave up. "Geez, I don't know if I should feel grateful or not. I'm L-A-T-E!"

"That's why you should Chara-"

"An X egg!" Miki exclaimed after spotting a floating black egg with an X mark on its head.

"You're right, desu!"

"We should catch it before it creates havoc!" Ran exclaimed, earning her a two nods.

_Damn. Why now?_

* * *

Tokyo University

9:05 a.m.

"I think we should have woken up Amu-chan," Tadase said worriedly. _And Ikuto is here!_

His four companions nodded in agreement. "And Ikuto is here too. Amu would be delighted and act 'Cool and Spicy'. Then Ikuto would be pervert and keeps on-"

"We know, Yaya. You should not spoil the readers of this fanfic," Rima scolded. (Chidori: Thanks Rima-chan! \ Rima: Bala- Balance!)

"Speaking of pervert, I haven't heard anything from Ikuto for the last five years," Nagehiko mumbled.

Again, all of them nodded. "After the whole embryo thing, he just disappeared and now he just pops out of nowhere and also as Easter's new Vice CEO," Kairi said, pushing his eyeglass up, making it glint.

_Amu should have been here._

"Where are the Charas?"

"Probably exploring around the garden again," Tadase answered.

* * *

Somewhere not far from Tokyo U

9:30 am

"Stupid X egg!" Amu complained while dashing through a crowded street.

"Stop cursing Amu-chan! Just ran faster! And don't mind your hair, it's beautiful anyway," Ran chirped, trying to comfort the tired woman.

True enough, Amu had a long pink hair that reached down her waist; but ever since she and her friends started college, she always tied it to pony tail or styled it when going to school or outside. Unfortunately, in her battle little while ago, the X egg fired her before she could even transform with pointy objects that cut her red checkered ribbon.

Like in elementary and high school, Amu customized her uniform. Currently, she's wearing a black round-pleated skirt that extended down to her mid-thigh, hanging white blouse with the top button undone that showed her creamy-skinned flat stomach, black blazer with the sleeves unevenly rolled up, black-white strife socks and dark ankle booths. _Agh. I should have put on the formal uniform._

"Go! Go! Go! Amu-chan! A few blocks more!" her Charas cheered.

_My legs are trembling. I hope I'm not too late._

* * *

Tokyo University

9:45 a.m.

_How nostalgic. It feels like yesterday when I graduated. And I still had Yoru back then. But now_… Ikuto lost his Chara when he's 20, but he could still see others' Chara. He was really saddened at this turn of events; on the other hand, he was glad that he could start doing things for his would-be self.

But now, as in really now, he's not really glad since he's stuck on the stage, giving medals, certificates, cash prizes, trophies, and congratulating the awardees. On top of that, he was being ogled blatantly by the female students who were obviously fangirls. _Great. Just god damn great!_ He was secretly hoping that a certain someone with pink locks was one of those students. _And I haven't seen her personally for straight five years! Shit!_

"And the last to receive an award for her excellence and spectacular talent in Clothes Designing goes to Amu Hinamori!" the announcer said loudly to the microphone.

_Amu Hinamori…_

The audience applauded deafeningly.

"Hinamori-sama totally deserves it!"

"Amu-chan is so 'Cool and Spicy'!"

"Brain and Beauty RULE!!!"

"Ah Hinamori-san, please come up to the stage and get your award. Hinamori-san?" the announcer called.

_I must be dreaming. Amu is here?!?_ His sapphire eyes were wide open and he felt really…weird. Excited. Nervous. Delighted. Happy. _She's studying here._

"Oh I guess Hinamori-"

The door flew open and a shadowy figure walked in casually.

* * *

Amu's POV

I hate this part, making a grand entrance then everyone's attention paid on me. I put on my 'Cool and Spicy' mask: bored eyes, pink thin lips set on a line, chin held high, and my bag slung on my right shoulder. But something's amiss. Right, my hair. No wonder boys are drooling over me. How…stupid.

My eyes are unfocused, really. After running so fast, I only had a short break to catch my breath when Ran excitedly, and forcefully might I add, open the god damn door of doom! So now I'm walking on the aisle as 'cool' as possible; but deep inside, I'm a nervous wreck. I just heard my name being called a moment ago and was asked to go on the stage. And that's what I'm exactly doing. Then what? I really have no idea.

So now I'm here and I look at the handsome gaping man in front of me, holding a trophy and white envelope.

…

…

…

"Ikuto," I suddenly blurt out, then covered my mouth hastily. Why am I saying his name? to this person? who appears like Ikuto. Dark blue hair. Blue eyes.

"Amu," he says my name too. Wow, they even have the same…voice.

It can't be, can it?

The audience seems to read the mood surrounding the two of us as they shut up. That's a relief.

Then I ask him the smartest thing in the world. "What are you doing here?" I cross my arms under my breasts, which is like a big mistake, because they appear plumper and he looks down on them. And he smirks.

Twitch.

He never changes, pervert as always. So I opt to place my one arm on my hip and the other hangs on my side.

He chuckles before answering. "To give you these." Then he hands over the trophy and envelope he's holding to me. Dumbfounded, I mechanically accept them. And he pecks my cheek…

WHAT THE HELL?!?

"I miss you, Amu," he breaths near my ear. I am as red as a tomato. And the squealing crowd isn't helping at all.

…

Wait. Crowd? Oh my God! He kissed me in front of everybody! I'm going to die.

Still in shock, I even barely hear my Charas, I am being led to the backstage by Ikuto. My soul is in outer space, I think.

"Amu," he calls. Amu? What's that?

"Amu," he repeats. Huh?

"_Amu_," he drawls using his very husky voice.

Twitch.

Bear your self for supernova. "WHAT THE HELL IKUTO!!! YOU PERVERT!!!" I hope I didn't make anyone deaf.

He chuckles. Oh the sound of manliness. I blush at the thought so I look away from him. Unexpectedly, he hugs me. The warmth radiating from his body, his scent, and the feeling of his body pressed against mine are intoxicating.

"I-Ikuto," I squeak. He's acting…weirdly? I don't know. We haven't seen each other for the last five years until now, so I really have no clue what's going on.

Reluctantly, I snake my arm around his wait and he tightens his hug. Ikuto?

"I miss you, Amu. Did you miss me?" he asks. I'm not sure but it sounded like he's hoping I did. Which I really did.

"…yes," I answer.

I can feel his smirk on my hair. "I'm glad," he says.

A moment of awkward silence falls upon us. And I'm still flustered at this whole ordeal. What the hell is going on?

And he gropes my ass.

-GROPE GROPE-

Twitch. Twitch.

"PERVERT!!!"

-SLAP-

"Mou, that hurts Amu-_chan_. Kiss it," he whines.

"In your dreams, pervert," I retort.

Then he looks suddenly wicked. "Oh, don't worry _Amu_. I have far more intense dream than a mere kiss on the cheek."

I grit my teeth in frustration. "Whatever. I'm outta here." I'm about to make my way to the door when I remember something. I turn around and bump to his chest. And he locks me on a tight hug. Seriously, why is he being so clingy?

"You can let go of me now," I say in a dangerous tone.

"No." And to prove his point, he hugs me tighter. I sigh.

"Where's Yoru?"

He stiffens. I look at his eyes. They're so sexy and alluring. Wow. I avert my eyes quickly.

"I lost him three years ago," he answers in a clipped tone.

"Oh." That's all I can utter. But seriously, he should let go of me now. It's starting to get hot in here. I squirm in his grasp and finally manage to escape. "Geez. You're acting really weird."

He smirks at me. "Not really. I just like the transformation in your body. Your chest really developed and they're soft too. Nice ass, by the way."

"I know. I've been told one too many times," I say in annoyed tone, recalling the times when boys or men tried asking me out. I check him out for the first time and suddenly realize he's wearing a suit, which makes me laugh out loud. "You look like a businessman!"

He stares at me like I'm a crazy woman. "I am a businessman." I stop immediately. Really?

"Eh?!? Cool! Good for you. Where do-"

-KNOCK KNOCK-

Ikuto unlocks the door and an older man comes in. "Ikuto-sama, the students are already calming down and the limo is prepared outside."

"Hn." He nods.

Huh?

The older man exits and now, Ikuto and I are alone. Again. Help me!

"I'll pick you up after school," he blurts out; red tints adore his handsome face.

"Huh?"

"I said I'll pick you up after school," he repeats. And in a quick movement, he kisses me on the lips and goes out the door, leaving me with butterflies on my stomach and flushed cheeks. Is he in love with me? Wow. That sounds like impossible. Even thinking about it makes it impossible.

And I snap out of my thought. Some people have to pay…

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Chidori: I originally planned this to be one shot. –sighs-

Miki: What happened?

Chidori: I can't!

Suu: Why, desu?

Chidori: I just can't!

Ran: Then don't.

Chidori: You guys aren't helping at all!

Ran, Miki and Suu: -look at each other- We're not trying…

Chidori:…Where's Ikuto?

Amu: Didn't you send him to Barney?

Chidori: Oh right…

Ikuto: -catches breath-

Chidori: What are you doing here?

Ikuto: THAT god damn dino tried to rape me!!!

Chidori:…

Ran:…

Miki:…

Suu:…

Amu:…

Yoru:…

Tadase:…

Shugo Chara Cast: -laugh out lol-

Ikuto: grr…

Chidori: Please don't forget to review!!! And I'm not updating till I get more or less 13 reviews!!!

Ikuto: -perks up- **Yeah! Review! She might give me more intense hot scenes with Amu-koi!**

Chidori: like he said…


	2. Chapter 2:First Date

Courting

-chidori amane-

Author's Notes: This is just a dribble so I don't know if you guys will like it. Furthermore, I'm just following my err New Year's Resolution: write a literary piece at least three times a week. I know, that's like: IMPOSSIBLE. () I don't have beta so bear with my errors. And English is like my third language.

Chidori: I love you all!!! –gives warm hugs to reviewers-

Ikuto: I love you too! –winks-

Chidori: -blushes- Eh?

Amu: -fumes in jealousy- I knew it. You really don't love me. –sobs-

Ikuto: -blinks confusedly- Huh? Oh, I was just kidding!! –comforts Amu-

Chidori: -looks away and mumbles 'Damn it! I thought he's serious'- Anyways, thanks for all my lovely and handsome (if there's any) reviewers!!! Your reviews encouraged me to write at an earlier date. –coughs- Actually, this is my only free time to write.

Ran: Chidori-chan is fully loaded this week and for the next two weeks.

Miki: I think she has a lot of papers to submit, projects to finish (but has to begin first), and exams since it's like her midterm week.

Ran, Miki, Suu, and Yoru: Good luck, Chidori-chan! Desu!

Chidori: -sniffs- Thank you guys.

Kairi: If you want, I'll lend you a hand.

Chidori: Where did you come from?

Kairi: Womb of my mother, duh! –pushes eye glasses up-

Chidori: … Whatever. Tadase-chan, please do the thing for me!!!

Tadase: With pleasure. –coughs coughs- Chidori-sama doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters because if she does –shudders in fear- she'll make me gay. X.x

Chidori: Thanks. Where's Amu and Ikuto? –goes to bedroom- -cricket cricket- NOT MY BED, DAMN IT!!!!

* * *

Tokyo University

12:05 pm

Amu fumed while walking towards the rooftop with her friends in tow. _Geez. It's their entire fault. If they only woke me up, none of this would have happened!! Gah! The whole school is in chaos!! The female population will surely kill me!_

"Amu-chan," Tadase began nervously. "We're really sorry. We're meant to call your phone but we remembered it's battery empty."

"That's because someone forgot to charge it," she retorted, looking pointedly at Yaya.

The accused girl hid behind Rima and mumbled weakly, "Anou. The cake for dessert last night was really tempting and my mind kind of drifted to somewhere and-"

She stopped babbling when Amu ignored her completely. Yaya looked at Rima with puppy eyes and begged for help. The blonde woman just sighed and said, "None of us intended for this event to happen. Besides, he just pecked you on the cheek. No malice there."

Amu turned around with a sad look in her eyes. _You guys don't get it. I didn't see him for how many years and he just popped out of nowhere and kissed me in public? At least some signs could have told me that something like that would happen so that somehow I've prepared myself. Not in this case that I felt like he's been fooling me like the old times._ "You're probably right…"

"Oh yeah! You have a date with Ikuto after class, right Amu-chi?" Yaya piped in excitedly.

Amu stiffened and a sour look appeared on her face. "Thanks Yaya-chan for reminding me. Really, thanks," she said sarcastically.

"But in any case, I've researched about Ikuto when the whole university was in commotion," Kairi said as he typed on his laptop. "His age is 23, single, and Vice Chief Executive Officer of Easter."

The group gasped in astonishment. "Really? Easter is still active?"

"Undoubtedly, yes. But the CEO goes by the name of Aruto Tsuki-"

"Ikuto's father!" Amu shouted in recognition of the name. "He's Ikuto's father, the famous violinist who's gone missing mysteriously. He's a-alive?"

"Apparently, yes," Kairi answered. "According to this website, Tsukiyomi-san lived in Okinawa for the time he's missing. There, he had worked hard and managed to earn lots of money to buy the Easter Company three years ago. And now, it has changed location and is actually based in the city."

The group fell on silence and pondered this new information. "So this Aruto guy isn't bad?" Yaya asked hesitantly.

"I don't think so," Tadase voiced. "Aruto-san is a very kind and charming man. He's never the type to hurt a child's feeling. Besides, there's no recent increase of X eggs in the area."

"I see," Kairi mumbled. "Their business deals primarily with hotels and restaurant, recording, and modeling. Utau-san is currently in States to record her first album."

"Then how come Kukai-kun didn't tell us anything?" Amu said between gritted teeth. They paused for a moment and thought the same thing.

Rima dialed a number and put the phone on loudspeaker.

"Hello, Kukai here! What's up? I'm kind of busy right-"

"KUKAI!!!" the group hollered.

On the other side of the world, Kukai nearly had an ear bleed if he didn't put away the phone immediately.

"Why didn't you tell us that Utau's father is alive?!!"

"Why didn't you inform us that Easter is back to business?!!"

"Why the hell did you not tell anything?!!"

They kept on firing him question and Kukai just put the phone away from him in a safe distance. When they seemed to calm down, he tentatively asked if it's alright fro him to speak now.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Go ahead."

-Sweat drops-

"Well, I did try to tell you guys but Utau-chan stopped me. She said it's better if we don't know," Kukai said while scratching the back of his head.

"What the hell! Just because your girl friend says so, you'll follow her?" Amu asked.

"Like, yeah. She's my gf after all," Kukai answered with a smirk.

The group sighed in frustration. "But why does Utau-san don't want us to find out sooner?" Tadase inquired curiously. _It's really weird. Unless Utau-san still loves Ikuto that way and don't want Amu and Ikuto to-_

"She said it's for the better. I somehow get her, and somehow not. It's really hard to explain. Ah I've got to go now. Utau's recording is almost finished,"

"Ok, please tell her good luck on her job," Tadase said before cutting off the connection.

"Geez, I am more confused than ever!" Amu said exasperatedly. _For the better?_

* * *

3:47 pm

"Amu-san, why did Tsukiyomi-san kiss you on the cheek?"

"Are you two seeing each other?!! I am so jealous!"

"What is your relationship with Ikuto-san?!?"

_Damn it! They're so annoying! This is your entire fault Ikuto, you stupid cat_! Amu sighed on her seat as she's being surrounded by a mob of her female classmates. "Ikuto and I," she began using her most detached tone. The onlookers quieted down immediately, anticipating for her answer. "Ikuto and I are long _lost_ friends." _Well, that's not exactly a lie nor exactly the truth; but I guess that will do._

"Oh, you two haven't seen each other for a while?"

Amu rested her chin on her backhand and started flipping on the pages of her sketch album. "Yeah, more or less five years," she answered absentmindedly.

"Do you love him?"

"Have you ever had crush on him?"

Fortunately, the bell rang that signaled the end of the day. She sighed when everyone in the room was out of sight. _When will this ordeal be over? Oh, I forgot Ran, Miki, and Suu. I haven't seen them since this morning when we got separated._

Amu met up with the others in the parking lot and saw her three Charas. "Ran, Miki, Suu! Where have you been?"

"We looked for the embryo! But all we found is a boiled egg," Ran answered.

"You can tell me the rest of the story in the house," Amu said, not feeling in the mood.

"But Amu-chan, your date with Iku-"

-SCREECH-

Just then, a navy blue sports car stopped in front of the group. (Chidori: Wow, that's so coincidental. \ Ikuto: You typed it to happen.)

And Ikuto in his full glory, wearing a black hoodie with white undershirt and black cargo pants and combat punk boots, stepped out of the car. People, especially the ladies, in the parking area turned their attention to this appealing man who started walking to the group. The girls then began to squeal like banshees and this made Amu and her friends to twitch irritatingly.

"Hey Amu," Ikuto greeted smoothly and swiftly pecking Amu's cheek before she could react. The crowd of fan girls immediately got sent to infirmary due to blood loss.

Amu blushed so she turned her face away, and muttered dryly, "Yo Ikuto."

Ikuto just smirked and snaked his arms around her waist, which earned him a loud protest from the pink-haired. "Ready for our date?" he asked, nibbling her ear.

Amu instantly tensed and blushed more while trying to act cool and unaffected, which she failed tragically. "W-what date? I don't remember a-agreeing to you."

Ikuto smirked deviously and cupped her flushed face with one hand. _She's so cute when blushing. I really miss this part._ "You don't remember? We talked about it this morning and we even sealed it with a kiss on the lips. Do you want a repeat performance so that you remember?" This time, the group gasped since Amu, who was blushing tenfold now, didn't mention her 'kissing scene' on the lips with Ikuto. _Damn it Ikuto! You sly cat!_

"Wha-what? You didn't tell you kissed him on the lips!" Kairi spurt out, a bit of jealousy in his voice.

"You win Ikuto. Let's go," Amu said then walked to Ikuto's car. _Grr. I didn't kiss him on the lips! HE kissed me on the lips!_

The sly cat chuckled to his achievement and turned his attention to Amu's friends and his rivals-slash-enemies in the past. "Oh, you guys are still here."

"What do you want from Amu-chan?" Tadase asked him with a frown in his princely face.

The man in question just raised his eyebrow. "Amu-chan? Last time I checked, you call her Hinamori-san."

"Well, that was until I confessed my feelings to her and she became my girl friend," Tadase said with a smirk. Ikuto, on the other hand, stilled for a moment and his face actually paled. _Amu and Tadase together? Wait, he said 'became'. Past tense. Phew._

Ikuto harrumphed. "Well, that's all in the past now so if I were you, I'd move on."

"Damn it! It's not about me!" Tadase yelled. (Chidori: O.o He's mad \ Tadase: Ikuto is stupid when jealous –snickers- \ Ikuto: -looms over Tadase- What did you say Kiddy King?) "If you hurt Amu-chan, we'll make you miserable for your entire hellish life. Even if Amu won't ask for it."

"Amu-chan is like a fragile vase, so beautiful and tempting to look and touch, but needs utmost care so that it won't break into pieces. We protect her as much as she protects us," Kairi said earnestly.

"Do you love her?" Ikuto asked Kairi who nodded whole-heartedly.

"She too became my girl friend after a year when she and Tadase broke up," he supplied. "That's why she's very important to me and to us."

Nagehiko, being quite for a while, decided to speak up. "Ikuto-san you don't mean any harm to her, right?"

"So you will treat her nice, Ikuto-san?" Rima asked quietly but edgy.

He chuckled before answering. "You don't need to ask." And with that, he leaved them behind and walked towards Amu who was patiently waiting outside his locked car while looking down at the ground. _Amu has very nice friends, but the guys became her boy friends. And they're all still friends too._

"_Amu_," he called and she looked up to find him staring at her longingly. She immediately blushed and tried to look away; but he already had her in a warm embrace, not tight, but enough to feel his presence. _I love you, Amu._

* * *

Somewhere

5:18 pm

Ikuto's POV

"Where do you plan on taking me?" Amu asks after a moment silence. She has been awfully quiet since the ride. Maybe she's thinking what happened a moment ago.

"Oh, somewhere secluded, where you and I will be alone, and do some stuff," I answer coyly. The blush on her face is really cute and so addicting that's why I can't help myself from teasing her.

"YOU PERVERT!!!" she screams at me. Even how many times she yells that, I can't get enough of it. Every time we met five years ago, she never failed to throw that at my face.

I chuckle. "Well, I'm serious. I've asked a friend to set up something in a private place."

"You won't do anything, will you?" she asks hesitantly. Oh, am I scaring her? I think I've gone a little overboard.

"Only if you ask me too," I reply with a smirk. Her big golden eyes stare at me and I feel like melting under her gaze. Oh Amu, what are you doing to me? And I'm still driving so stop distracting me, woman!

"Stupid. I will never ask so don't dream about it," she flings at me heatedly. The 'Cool and Spicy' is back, I guess. And she, once again, crosses her arms under her chest. Big chest. Look at the miracle of puberty! I used to tease her about her breasts which were unnoticeable before; but now, they're so plump! And her ass is so firm yet soft too. She's really sexy.

* * *

5:47 pm

We finally make it to our destination and during the not-so-long ride, she falls asleep. Should I wake her up? She really looks serene and angelic when her eyes are close; but she looks like a goddess with her eyes alit.

My eyes traveled to her soft pink lips, a pair of very kissable lips. Delicious and sweet. So addicting. Should I kiss her? But if she wakes up, she'll probably think I'm trying to rape her. As if I need to force her.

Her hair is still naturally pink and it's longer than before, making her more beautiful when she looses it. Now that I notice, her hair is in low ponytail. Should I loose it? Maybe I should. So I carefully ease the yellow ribbon down her hair. And voila, a goddess in sleeping form has appeared in front of me. I don't know how I managed to live without you; but I'm glad I'm alive to be with you now.

"_Amu_," I whisper to her hear and she moans. "_Amu_," I repeat again and she still doesn't wake up. Smirking to myself I whisper something to Amu that will really lit her to life.

"Tadase is gay and he's actually in love with me."

"WHAT?!?"

I've always known that will work; but this is my first time to try it. "Nothing, we're here."

I help her step out of the car and she gasps in surprise. Who wouldn't be? Even I am surprised, but I don't gasp. That is so not manly. The view is spectacular. My friend is really genius! And we're just in time for the sunset.

"This is wonderful! So beautiful," she breathes.

"I know," I say but I'm not really looking at the view now; rather, I'm staring at her. She's far more enchanting than the sunset or anything in this world. Then she averts her eyes at me. I suddenly want to kiss her so I look at her open mouth, so inviting indeed! Then I notice her eyes trailing down and stopping on my lips. I find myself unconsciously leaning down but more surprisingly and fortunately, she's leaning too. And our lips finally meet.

Do I hear explosion? Or it's just my heart beating soundly in my ribcage vibrating to my eardrum? Whatever, 'cause, finally, a real kiss from Amu!

* * *

6:09 pm

After the sunset, we walk towards a picnic blanket on the ground. There are also food and drinks. So we are practically having a picnic under starlit sky. How cliché.

"You prepared all of this?" I hear her ask.

"Yes, but I've got some help," I answer her honestly. I notice her staring at the food and get curious if she doesn't find it to her liking anymore.

"From the things I've heard from Kairi-kun, I didn't expect you'd prepare common food like pastries, sushi, tempura, and milk," she says.

I feel like I've been rejected. So maybe I really should have booked us in a fancy Italian restaurant. "You don't like them?" I ask hesitantly, somewhat afraid she'd say so. But in her case, she'd probably say she likes it and digs in just to make me feel better.

"Are you for real? I haven't eaten stuff like this for a while! And I wanted to drink milk!" she exclaims. So she likes the food? And to prove my theory she gulps down a bottle of milk. "You know, with college life and cleansing X eggs, I don't have much time to do this kind of thing even drinking milk. I've become addicted to coffee because it helps me stay up at night. But milk is really delicious and refreshing! Thank you, Ikuto!" I can see through her, somehow. And she's not lying. This makes my heart flutterier and I can't help but smile in satisfaction.

"I'm glad," I say then we sit there comfortably while nibbling some food. Of course, I have to ask her to feed me as a token of her gratitude and she reluctantly agrees after some…threatening.

* * *

6:37 pm

"Do you want to take a walk at the shore?" I ask her.

She nods while smiling. So I finally break her façade, huh? Right now, the Amu whom I'm walking alongside with is the Amu whom I witnessed in the abandoned carnival. The real Amu.

We remove our shoes since it's easier this way to walk on the cold sand. There's a moment of contented silence between us until an idea pops into my mind. "Run," I order her.

"Huh?"

"If I catch you, I'll _punish_ you. So you better run, now," I say seductively, specially the 'punish' word.

"Eh?"

Since she's not running, I loom over her, ready to 'punish' her; but she runs away. Damn luck! Oh well, this is more fun. So I run after her. Wow. She's fast because of her long creamy legs. Oh, if I catch her, I will really 'punish' her! Hehe

"Damn it Ikuto! You pervert!"

"Run Amu!"

After a moment of running, we're both laughing. She still gains more feet away from me. "You can't catch me, cat boy!"

"Oh you'll see Amu. I will!"

"Yeah right!"

Fueled with more determination, I finally tackled her on the ground. "What were you saying, Amu-_chan_?"

"Huh? Ah, you're fast?" Her face is pink and I'm not sure if it's because of our provocative position or from running.

"Wrong," and I close the gap between our lips. And this is 'punishing Amu' means. Oh sweet victory. Too bad we've ran for a short while and still out of breath that's why we both abruptly pull away for air. I stand up and offer my hand to her which she gladly accepts.

"Let's go. It's already late and you still have class tomorrow," I remind her.

"Oh yeah! Damn! And I've got some home works too!" she yells frantically.

"Do you want some help?" I ask since I feel obligated for taking her time for studying.

"No need. Kairi-kun will help me and he's really smart," she answers casually. And her casualness towards the boy makes me a bit jealous. A bit.

"Ah. I heard Tadase and that Kairi boy had been your boy friends," I bring up the topic as normal as possible.

"Yeah," she admits. "They're really good boy friends. Tadase-kun is very kind and soft-hearted. Kairi-kun is very caring and helpful. But no matter how good couple we make, me with Tadase-kun or me with Kairi-kun, we're just not meant for each other."

"Good," I mumble to myself. So I don't have any competition at all.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Ah, nothing," I reply with a tint of red on my face and she just shrugs.

* * *

7:02 pm

"So where do you live now?" I start a normal conversation with her.

She's looking out the window, and tiredly answers me. "I still live with my parents but I've got a house not far from the university."

"I see, so when are you going to visit your home?"

"Probably at the end of semester. Same goes for my friends. We can't afford to go back and forth at weekends since it's a hassle."

"Ok, could you point in the GPS where you live?" I ask since we've entered the city road again.

"Here," she says as she points a house in a high-class subdivision. Amu's family can afford this kind of apartment?

* * *

7:28 pm

"We're here," I say and she fumbles with her seat belt. I smirk then help her. I get out of the car and open the door for her.

"Thanks. I really had a good time," she says and I don't doubt that.

"No problem. I too had a really great time," I reply. An awkward moment falls between us. "_Amu,_" I call her name and start leaning down to capture her lips. Just a centimeter more and-

"Amu-chan! You're late!" Tadase shouts and behind him are Kairi and the others. What are they doing here?

"Sorry guys!" Amu apologizes.

"Wait. What are you all doing here?" I ask somewhat fiercely and kind of pissed since they cut off our kissing scene.

"We live here with Amu," a girl with brown hair answers. They live with Amu? Tadase and Kairi, and MY precious Amu are living in one roof?

"Oh you don't know Ikuto-san? We all rent this house and stay here," a guy with long violet hair said.

Damn! All the whole time I'm with Amu and thinking I've got no competition at all and now I find that Amu is living with other guys who became her boy friends too. What the f***?!?

Something needs to be done!

"Amu, you're going to live with me. Pack your things now," I say in a voice that leaves no question.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Chidori: Haha… Chapter 2 is done!!! Wee!!! I'm so happy!!! I made it for entire three hours!!! No draft at all!!!

Ikuto: Woot!!! I've so many scenes with Amu!!!

Amu: You made me a whore. –sobs-

Chidori: -gasps- I didn't!!! Having two boy friends at _different_ times doesn't make one a whore!! What made you think so?

Amu: Well, I don't know. It seems like it.

Ikuto: Amu-koi, you're not a whore. Since I'm the only man for you. –smirks sexily-

Amu: -blushes- R-really?

Ikuto: Yep! –closes the gap between them-

Chidori: … I'm still here you know.

Suu: Chidori-chan! We've finished cleaning your bed sheets!!!

Chidori: Thanks guys!

Yoru: Anou, Chi-chan, I want to be in your fanfic too!! –pouts cutely-

Chidori: -mumbles 'Must resist'- Ah eh but you're gone!!! Sorry Yoru-kun!!

Yoru: -sobs-

Miki: Don't worry Yoru-kun, you'll still be in my heart even if you're out of the story.

Yoru: -blushes and leans to Miki- Thank you, Miki-chan!

Miki: -leans to Yoru- Don't mention it.

Chidori, Ran & Suu: …

Utau: Please review.

Kukai: 'cause if you do, more 'nice' stuff will happen on the next chapter.

Ikuto: -pants- especially to me and Amu-koi!

Chidori: Yeah! I need probably more or less 23 reviews. Btw, before I forget, thanks for the communities that added my story in their archives. Thank you!!! It's an honor.


	3. Chapter 3: If there's will, there's way!

Courting

-chidori amane-

Author's Notes: This is just a dribble so I don't know if you guys will like it. Furthermore, I'm just following my err New Year's Resolution: write a literary piece at least three times a week. I know, that's like: IMPOSSIBLE. () I don't have beta so bear with my errors. And English is like my third language. Moreover, read the manga because it's like a fanfiction came to life (or in drawing).

Chidori: -fidgets-

Ikuto & Amu: -tap foot while arms crossed-

Chidori: -gulps- Sorry?

Ikuto: You made me wait! And the readers and reviewers too. Have you no shame?!?

Chidori: -sniffs- I said I'm sorry, ok? Last week was like the most hellish week of my life!!! –wails-

Amu: oh, I understand Chi-chan.

Chidori: -perks up- Arigato, Amu-chi!!!

Ikuto: Amu!!! Don't side with her!

Amu: -looks back and fort at Chidori and Ikuto-

Ran: We're on Chidori-chan's side!!! She had a rough week you know!! She barely slept, and even if she had a nap, around two to three hours only!

Miki: Ran's right! She had a ton of exams!!! And she's really cramming!

Suu: Good thing she could still find time to eat, desu!

Ikuto: -sweat drops- Oh.

Chidori: Yes, readers and reviewers. I was really busy and all with college stuff. (And nobody wanted to help me finish my computer program…that's the hardest task I did last week) –sniffs-

Amu: Anyway, since Chi-chan is kind of unstable right now, I'll say the things she should have said. She gives warm hugs and cookies to those who have reviewed. She was actually hoping to get more reviews though. And she was kind of embarrass for her simple and careless mistakes (pointed out by one reviewer) that's why she will try to edit the two previous chapters (for everyone's satisfaction).

Ikuto: Chidori doesn't own Shugo Chara… -mumbles "I hope she does though"-

* * *

Guardian's Apartment

7:35 pm

"Amu, you're going to live with me. Pack your things now," Ikuto said in a voice that leaved no question.

Everyone thought they misheard him and actually concluded that he was joking, which wasn't the case because Ikuto was really serious. The group laughed at him, even Amu. "Nice joke, Ikuto! That's a good one but you could have made a better one. Seriously!" Amu said in between laughs.

Ikuto felt his cheeks reddened in embarrassment and cleared his throat to regain their attention. "I'm not kidding Amu. I'm dead serious."

Amu and her friends didn't know what to say or to react, they were simply dumbfounded. "No way," Rima said as she was the first to confirm her stand about the whole fiasco. "Amu is staying with us."

"Rima is right. Amu is one of us and you can't take her away that easily," Nagehiko voiced out while protectively hiding Amu behind his back.

Tadase stepped in front and faced Ikuto. He said in a hissed a voice, "Damn it, Ikuto! Why are you doing this?"

"None of your concern, Kiddy King. Amu will stay in my mansion and that is all you need to know," Ikuto answered back, no mischief was present in his usual façade.

"Hell no!" Amu's friends protested.

"Guys, guys. Calm down," Amu said when she finally woke up from her trance and made her way between Tadase and Ikuto. "I'm sure Ikuto was just tired that's why he wasn't thinking what he's saying. Right, Ikuto?"

Ikuto smirked and neared his face to her. "Of course not, Amu. I'm not joking or lying. But anyway, I'll just pick you up tomorrow night since you're probably tired from all the things we did." He made a note to give himself a pat on the back for making Amu flushed. He then swiftly pecked her on the cheek and went to his car before her friends could beat him into a pulp. "Oh yeah, make sure you already pack your things tomorrow when I come."

"W-what?!?" Amu shrieked. "No way!" And all she got for a reply was a smirk from his handsome face before he sped away.

The group fell onto an awkward silence before Yaya hesitantly spoke up. "That was just a dream, right? Amu-chi is not going to leave us, right?" She said, almost on the verge of crying.

"Of course not. Amu will never leave us, right Amu-chan?" Kairi asked with a hopeful tone in his voice.

The pink-haired nervously laughed before nodding. "Don't worry guys. There's no way I'll live with him in one roof, again. Unless my parents forced me; but that's too impossible." _There's just no way in hell_.

* * *

Tsukiyomi Mansion

8:15 pm

"Good evening, Ikuto-sama," Sebastian, the butler, greeted. "Your father has arrived earlier and asked for your presence in the library."

"Thanks, Bastian," Ikuto mumbled. "By the way, I have an important matter to take care of tomorrow. Please cancel my appointments then."

The butler bowed down before replying, "Yes, Ikuto-sama."

Ikuto walked towards the study room where his father was. _What does this old man want from me now?_ He opened the door and found the man in question lying tiredly on the sofa. "Oi, you called me?"

Aruto Tsukiyomi, a 43-year-old man, CEO of Easter Company, slowly opened his eyes, which greatly resembled that of Ikuto's. He smirked at the scoffing face of his son. "How was your date?"

Ikuto quickly looked away when his face turned into a few shades of pink. _Damn it! How did he know?!_

"Oh, I've got my sources, if that's what you're thinking," Aruto simply said and was finally on his feet. "So how was this Amu girl?"

"None of your business," Ikuto grumbled. "Where's my violin? I want it back. I already attended that awarding ceremony you forced me to."

His father scowled and he trapped him in a headlock. "Really now, is that the proper way to thank your father? I set you up with your lady and 'Where's my violin?' is all I get. Geez, kids this day." Aruto finally let go of him and Ikuto glared at his father's expectant face.

Ikuto sighed and awkwardly tried to thank his father. "Ahm thanks, I guess."

Aruto laughed good-heartedly and pat his son on the back. "Now now Ikuto. When are we going to have small Ikutos running around the house?"

Ikuto only groaned in annoyance. He really was grateful of his father, but he was just too goddamn annoying. Like right now_. I_ _think making Amu lives here isn't the best idea after all._

* * *

Guardian's Apartment

7:16 am

Amu, Yaya, Rima, Tadase, Kairi, and Nagehiko ate their breakfast in a not-so normal fashion. The atmosphere was visibly tense and even the charas, who were obviously worried, could feel it.

Amu, knowing that this was all her fault, tried to cheer up the group. "Come on guys! I can't stand this suffocating aura. It's not as if I'm leaving or something," she said then let out a laugh that sounded forceful even to her.

Nagehiko, the one who was seating on her left, smiled sincerely at her and placed his hand on top of hers. "You don't have to force yourself too much because it only makes us more worried. Just be yourself, Amu-chan."

_I'm supposed to cheer them up, not the other way around! But maybe, that's what friends are for._ "Thanks," she said, a true smile plastered on her face. Her bright smile was like a magic that broke the spell cast around them since last night. Everyone, including the charas, smiled back and forgot the mishaps of yesterday's events.

"Well then, shall we all go to school?" Tadase asked with more enthusiasm than before.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Hinamori Residence

9:48 am

-DING DONG-

"Papa," Mrs. Hinamori called her husband from the kitchen. "Someone's at the door. Can you answer it? I'm still busy here."

"Oh okay," her genius-in-photography husband answered and went to the door. He first looked at the peephole and scratched his head when he didn't recognize the handsome man on the other side. Nevertheless, he opened the door and smilingly asked the young man for what he needed.

"Good day, sir. You are Amu's father, correct?" he asked using his smooth voice.

Amu's father only stared at the young man in disbelief since he addressed his darling daughter so affectionately. Instead of answering him, he called for his wife who was more 'knowledgeable' at this situation than he was. "Mama, I think you're needed here."

A woman with eyeglasses made her way to the living room and found her husband with someone she hadn't seen in a very long time. Her eyes suddenly widened and she felt excited as to why this young man with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes was standing in front of her door. "Oh Ikuto-san, how have you been?"

Ikuto bowed down while hiding a smirk, since Amu's mother still remembered her. "I've been doing fine Ma'am."

"Oh please come in," she said and ushered Ikuto inside. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"A soda will do," Ikuto replied as he smiled gratefully at the woman who had given birth to the only female he had come to love and care. With an exception of her sister and maybe mother.

"W-wait, Mama! Who is HE?" Amu's father burst since he was feeling out of place.

She giggled a little while her face was flushing a bit. "Well, this young man is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He's the one Amu adopted in her room without us knowing. But I caught them and Amu asked me not to tell you."

"Wh-what? Since when?" he demanded and felt a bit disappointed because he wasn't told of anything as the man of the house.

"Now now, dear. It happened a really long time ago, maybe six years or so," she answered. "Wait here, Ikuto-san, and I'll get your drink."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Ikuto said.

Once the two men were left alone, Mr. Hinamori did not hold back to fire questions at Ikuto who was actually expecting that kind of outburst. "Why would my darling Amu keep you in her room? What are you to her? Why are you here?"

"Ah," Ikuto uttered. "Amu is a very nice person." He earned a nod from Mr. Hinamori. "And when I asked him to stay in her room for a short period of time because I ran away from home, she let me. As for your other inquiries, I will gladly answer them once Mrs. Hinamori is back."

"I see," was all Mr. Hinamori mumbled while digesting the info.

Mrs. Hinamori finally came back with three sodas on a tray and distributed the two for the two men sitting comfortably on separate seats. When she was finally settled on the sofa across Ikuto, she asked calmly, "So why are you here Ikuto-san?"

"I want to ask your blessings for your daughter's hand in marriage," Ikuto delivered his speech smoothly and accurately that Mr. Hinamori choked on his soda after hearing this.

"WHAT?"

* * *

Somewhere on the road

4:14 pm

Amu's POV

I'm inside Rima's convertible car but Nagehiko is driving. I'm at the back seat and the two are in front. The others are in the Tadase's van since we can't all squeeze in here. Throughout the day, I've tried to be normal. Normal in a sense that fellow students still think I'm 'cool and spicy'. My acting is good so far, however, I'm really troubled of what Ikuto said last night.

He wants me to stay at his mansion. Mansion, not house. Agh. What a cocky bastard.

I don't want to. No matter how tempting the offer is, I refuse. Why? 'cause I don't want to get separated from my 'new family'. Call me weak or whatsoever, but I just can't. I know I act more like myself when I'm-

"Hey Amu-chan? Are you feeling alright?" Miki asks me suddenly that it catches me off guard.

I give her a small smile and nod my head. Ran and Suu also look at me with concerned eyes, and I assure them that nothing's wrong.

When we're nearing the house, I notice a black limo parked in front. Maybe it's Rima's parents. But I don't remember them visiting us in any time soon, especially now. That only means one thing, Ikuto is here.

The car stops a few feet behind the limo and we step out. I still can't see any sign of Tadase's van. Ikuto then, wearing a black hood on top of a black-white striped long sleeves shirt, and black pants, reveals himself. I can't help but be amazed at how good he puts on his casual clothes. He's got a good sense of fashion. But that should be the least of my concerns now since he'll probably take me away from my friends. I immediately frown at the thought.

When he looks at me, I notice the mischief in his eyes. The same mischief whenever he looks at me, however, something's amiss. I just can't point my finger on it. What could it be?

And he pecks me.

Huh?

"IKUTO," I say slowly and threateningly.

"Yes, Amu-chan," he says my name as if he owns me. Like NEVER!

I twitch. "If you keep on pecking me like that, you'll really get what you deserve."

His eyes clearly show amusement and mine's bemusement. Argh. Damn cat! "And what will that be Amu-chan?" He whispers on my delicate ear. And he has the nerve to bit that sensitive spot! Why you, you, you, stupid cat!

I don't know what made me do it, but I just roughly pulled Ikuto's ear. Which is like the biggest mistake of the century. Because instead of yelping in hurt, he purrs in pleasure? And, oh my god, he's eyes have this intense look like how Tadase or Kairi looks when we made out. This isn't good. Oh crap! His ears are-

"That feels good Amu-_chan_. I see, you still remember where to touch the erotic places," he says and I quickly step away from him.

"Pervert!" I yell at him and he just goddamn smirks! Agh. The nerve of this guy.

"What do you want Ikuto-san?" Nagehiko sharply asks while glaring at him. "We already told you last night that Amu is staying with us."

I feel a tug on my blazer and I see Rima's worried face. I convince her that everything will be alright by placing my arms around her shoulder.

"I don't think that's the case any longer," Ikuto says, making as frown in thought. What could he possibly mean?

"Let's go inside before people start gossiping us," Rima suggests smartly. I'm not sure if that's a good idea though since there's nothing to talk about anyway. I AM NOT LEAVING MY FRIENDS.

"Ok," Nagehiko reluctantly agrees and Ikuto triumphantly smirks. What is this cat up to?

* * *

Guardian's Apartment

4:29 pm

"WHAT?!?! You did what?!?" I ask in disbelief at the smirking man in front of me. Oh my god! I think I'll faint.

"You're lying!" Tadase accuses. He and the others arrive in the apartment moments later before Ikuto had dropped the bomb. A huge bomb. "There's no way they'll agree!"

Ikuto glares at Tadase who almost shrinks back but stands his ground. "If you want proof, I'll gladly call Amu's parents for you and they will confirm this."

Just like what he said, he dials a number in his cellular phone. "Oh, Hinamori-san. Yes, please do. Thank you." He turns his attention towards me and hands over the phone. "Your mom wants to talk to you."

Hesitantly, I grab the phone from him and talk in the phone with unsure voice, "Hello?" Maybe this is just a prank.

"Oh Amu-chan! How is my dear daughter?"

"Amu is on the other line? Let me talk to her-"

"Eh? I want to hear sister's voice!"

These are mother's, father's, and Ami's voice. No doubt it. I walk towards the balcony for fresh air and privacy, and I speak on the phone with more stable voice. "Hi Mama. How are you all doing there?" I ask in respect and courtesy, as an introduction of course.

"Oh we're doing great Amu! How about-"

"Great Mama. Really great. What were you thinking? Why would you sent me to Ikuto's place?" I burst out because they're decision is totally out of comprehension.

"Oh that," and she even giggles. Mama! You're not helping! "Don't worry, Amu. Ikuto's intentions are clean and decent. He will not do anything that'll hurt you in the process. Trust him, Amu, like how you trusted him when you let him stayed in your room."

Oh. That kind of stings. I'm really…touched? Moved? I don't know. Nevertheless, I have an argument that needs to be heard. "I know Mama. But that means living separately with my friends!"

"Amu dear, you can still see your friends in the university and you can still hang out like you used to. Except that you won't be living in the same roof," my mom insists. But I'm still suspicious how Ikuto managed to convince my parents.

"Mama, tell me the truth. Why did you agree with Ikuto?" I ask her straight.

There's a sudden and long pause in the other end of the line. I don't quite hear the hushed voices but I know Mama and Papa are discussing. Finally, someone speaks; but not my mother, instead, my father. "Darling daughter, you'll understand in time why Mama and Papa decided for you to stay at Ikuto's place. But for now, please abide with our request. Just don't forget that Mama and Papa are doing this for your own good."

How could this be for my own good? I want to cry. This is not fair! I feel like I'm being manipulated. Sensing my distress, Ran, Miki, and Suu come by flying over me. I give them a small smile like what I did in the car.

I sigh and make up my mind. "You guys win. I will stay with Ikuto only because you think it's for my own good. BUT, that doesn't mean I'm happy with this."

"Oh Amu, please try to understand," Papa's voice is pleading and I really have no choice now. I already gave my word.

"Yes, Papa. I'll go then. Please take care in there," I say before I return the phone back to its rightful owner. That sly cat, IKUTO TSUKIYOMI.

"Same to you, Amu. We love you!"

* * *

Tsukiyomi Residence

6:38 pm

I can only gape at the mansion in front of me. Oh my god. This is huge!!! A three story mansion with a yard covering acres of land, healthy trees carefully trimmed, and roses in different colors are the major decorations. I think I see a fountain or two in the further side of the lawn. I never thought Tsukiyomis were this rich!

"This place is paradise!!" my charas exclaim and they've gone on their way to explore the are, leaving me and Ikuto alone.

"What the hell! You own this?" I ask him incredulously.

He smirks at me then he snakes his arms around my waist. He sniffs my hair and sighs contentedly. "Not yet. My father still has his name on this land and company. But sooner or later, he will divide all of these between me and Utau."

"Oi, don't get all clingy on me. I already agreed, didn't I? Get off me already," I say. "Are you trying to say that your father is also living in this mansion?"

He pauses and his face shows uncertainty. "Well, yes."

When we're in front of the door, the golden door opens and we are welcomed by a butler and two lines of maids in uniform. And across us, a man stands with a pink rose in his hand. He leisurely walks towards us and I can feel a deadly aura emanating from my side. When the man who really and totally looks like an older version of Ikuto is finally in front of me, he gives me the rose, kneels down and takes my hand. "Welcome to the family, Amu Hinamori." And he kisses the top of my captured hand

Oh my god. I think I just met Ikuto's father. No doubt about it. Like father, like son. And double oh my god, I think I'm blushing. Damn!

"Father," Ikuto calls his father in gritted teeth. "Let go of Amu's hand. NOW!"

His father, Aruto-san, fakes a hurt face but frees my hand. He also stands up and smiles apologetically yet handsomely at me. Oh crap! I can't stop blushing!

"Loosen up, boy. You're acting like a jealous husband." With that, Aruto-san laughs soundly that causes me to blush harder (also because of his disturbing remark) and Ikuto to flush in embarrassment. "Anyway, are you not going to introduce me to this lovely and fair lady?" he asks and pointedly looks at me.

Ikuto groans and grumbles something like "Amu, meet Aruto Tsukiyomi, my real father. Father, meet Amu."

"That's better!" Aruto-san beams. "Can I call you Amu then?"

"NO," Ikuto answers for me. Oh god, this two are funny!

Aruto-san scowls at Ikuto. "You're not the one to decide Ikuto. So, can I call you Amu?" He asks me again.

I sweat drop. "I guess so."

He grins. "Perfect. You can call me 'Aruto', 'Uncle', or if you want," he pauses and his eyes are suddenly alit with mischief, "call me 'father'."

I think my jaw drops and Ikuto is trying his might to control himself from pouncing his father. Before I could answer though, Ikuto already takes hold of my wrist and leads me to somewhere I don't know.

"Oi Ikuto, where are you taking Amu? You're not going to ta-"

Huh?

* * *

"Ikuto, where are we going?" I ask him while he leads me to nowhere. I kind of lost track of where we're going. I can't even find my charas. Huh? Where are those three anyway?

Ikuto doesn't answer me and I can't tell his expression. He is… I don't know. He suddenly opens a door to a bright room and we go inside. I'm about to ask him again when he slams the door shut, making me yelp in surprise. He then switches of the light and I feel something hard press against my body.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Chidori: -smirks- I know, a cliffhanger!

Ikuto: -jaw drops- You just didn't cut that awesome scene. It's almost perfect! Lights, turned off, secluded room, and… how could you?

Amu: …

Chidori: because I can. –evil laughs-

Ran: Chi-chan, how come we have lesser scenes here?

Chidori: because you were ah exploring around?

Miki: Quit it Ran. We're just supporting or extra characters here. Just be thankful we're still in the story.

Suu: and don't forget that Chi-chan is still unstable, desu!

Chidori: Suu, you don't have to point that out. It seems like I'm abnormal or something.

Ikuto: -mumble 'Because you are'-

Chidori: -twitches- I can hear you, ya'know. Do you want me to hook Amu with Tadase?

Ikuto: NOOOOO!!!!

Tadase: YEEEEES!!!!

Amu: …

Chidori: Why is Amu so quiet?

Ikuto: -checks Amu's temperature- She's got a fever!!!

Suu, Miki & Ran: Oh no!

Chidori: Ahmm… I'm alone again.

Kairi: Yo!

Chidori: You're here! Do me a favor and read this script while I check some manga.

Kairi: ok…-reads script 'I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and will review. Since the average review I have so far is 24, I want to receive at least 23 reviews. If not… Anyway, constructive criticisms are welcomed and some tips on how to make my style in writing to become better are also accepted. If you suggest any 'good' scenes between Ikuto and Amu, don't hesitate to tell me. I might fit them in my future chapters.'-

Yoru: -pouts cutely- Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Make Out

Courting

-chidori amane-

Author's Notes: This is just a dribble so I don't know if you guys will like it. Furthermore, I'm just following my err New Year's Resolution: write a literary piece at least three times a week. I know, that's like: IMPOSSIBLE. () I don't have beta so bear with my errors. And English is like my third language. Moreover, read the manga because it's like a fanfiction came to life (or in drawing).

Chidori: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!!!! –gives away pocky-

Shugo Cast: HAPPY VALENTINE'S TOO!!! –hugs me-

Chidori: -feels like in heaven- Before I forget and get all giddy, I want to thank my faithful reviewers! Thanks very much! You guys inspire me to continue this simple dribble.

Amu: -nods-

Ikuto: -pouts- But that doesn't change the fact that you cut my scene with Amu last chapter!

Chidori: -sweat drops- Oh THAT. Riiight. I kind of feel that many are bashing their heads on their computers or laptops after reading the last chapter. Haha. But anyway, since today is Valentine's Day, this will be a smoking – I mean special – chapter for everyone!!

Ikuto: Just make sure of that.

Chidori: Aye aye, Captain!

Ran: Chi-chan, this chapter isn't rated M, is it?

Shugo Cast(except Ikuto): -stares at me horribly- Eh?

Ikuto: -jumps up and down excitedly- Really?

Chidori: -fidgets- I'm not…sure? –nervously laughs-

Ikuto: How come you're not sure? For a minute I thought it's for real. Damn!

Chidori: Just read the damn thing, damn it! And judge for yourself!

Shugo Cast: -backs away-

Ikuto: Cranky –smirks-

Chidori: -twitches- DIE YOU UNGRATEFUL CAT!!! –chases Ikuto with ax-

Ikuto: -screams while running for his dear life-

Yoru: -sweat drops- Chi-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

Inside a Room

6:55 pm

IKUTO'S POV

Damn father! He's totally blowing my articulate plan. And geez, my face is all red. This is so…embarrassing. Amu must not see this or else she'll laugh her ass off. Not that I'm complaining but still, that's a big blow to my ego. My bruised ego. So I take her to a room up stair before my father – my damn father – says some things that shouldn't be said. At least no yet.

"Ikuto, where are we going?" Amu asks me suddenly and I can't answer her. I'm afraid my voice might waver or croak so I just continue walking hurriedly with her beside me. She doesn't say anything else. Good, at least I can concentrate. Every time she looks at me with those big gold orbs, I feel an overwhelming sensation in my chest. And below my waist.

Ah finally! There's the room and I open it. Agh, it's so goddamn bright! I hastily pull Amu inside and slam the door shut, making her yelp in surprise. I then switch off the light and hear Amu hitches her breath. I slump against her body – her very soft body – and I can feel myself hardening from the contact. Agh, wrong move Ikuto. Definitely wrong move.

My face is warm. I think I'm blushing not because of all the walking in this freaking huge mansion, but because of Amu's body pressed against mine. "_Amu_," I groan. Damn! My hormones are going overdrive! I can't take this anymore!

On the spur of a moment, I kiss Amu. Hard. Demanding. But gentle enough. I want her, oh god forbid, I want to take her now. Make her mine. Claim her as my own. Land a seal on her. So I kiss her even more. Her sweet taste, strawberry and cream, leaves an odd sensation in my mouth. It's like an addicting new flavor of ice cream. "Amu," I breath against her mouth. And she moans.

Her purrs drive me crazy. Her moans make me loose control. Her soft body hardens me – especially the region below my belt –. That's it! Something inside me snaps loudly and I carry her up and throw her on the nearby soft bed, causing her to gasp hoarsely. Not a second later, I join her and attack her mouth again. I'm on top and she's below, a very ideal position. The route of my lips changes direction and leaves a trail of butterfly kisses on her cheeks, on her eyelids, on her neck, and going back on her cheeks, on her earlobe where she moans loudly and says "Ikuto" breathily and seductively. I groan in response.

Suddenly, Amu's hands freely roam and touch my turned on body – on my shoulder, on my abs, on my back, then to my face –. My right hand, on one hand, is caressing up and down her smooth and silky legs; my left hand, on the other hand, supports me from fully crashing my body against hers. We stay like that for a short while, fully enjoying making out. My right hand is dangerously going up and I feel Amu's undergarment. She immediately slaps it and I smirk against her lips.

"Ikuto," her voice is needy and my poor baby is hurting badly to be freed in my pants. "Ikuto," she says my name again. She's already tugging the hem of my pants and I can't help but chuckle at an impatient Amu. But wait, are we ready for this?

I am not given the chance to answer that because her Charas, Ran, Miki and Suu burst in the room through the window. "Amu! Amu! There's an X-egg on the loose!" they exclaim before staring horribly and blushingly at our predicament. Oh damn!

Amu immediately sits up and goes to her charas, asking them what's going on. She doesn't want to meet my eyes. I don't blame her. "I-Ikuto," she says before taking a deep breath. "I-I'm going outside." She still doesn't look at me.

"Sure," I say as casually as I could; besides, I need a shower, a cold shower. So she makes a Character Change and hops off the room through the window.

I sigh once they are gone and pat my warm face twice, thrice, until I regain composure. What am I going to do now? Now that Amu is outside fighting a some sort of evil looking eggs. Now that my body is aching and twitching, especially my brother. Agh, right. The shower.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

Tsukiyomi's Lawn

7:24 pm

NORMAL POV

"Ran, Miki, Suu! Snce when did this X-egg appear?" Amu asked, dodging a black heart strike from her opponent. "Damn!" she cursed, landing gracefully on a tree branch.

"Around fifteen minutes ago," Miki shouted.

"Hopeless! Hopeless!" the X-egg kept on chanting. "Ikuto-sama will never return my feeling. Hopeless! Hopeless!" It, again, fired Amu with black hearts.

"Just who this X-egg belongs to?" she asked in frustration.

Just then, she saw through the X-egg a woman with brown short hair, wearing a maid's uniform that suspiciously looked like that of Tsukiyomi's maids. "I knew it! Falling in love with someone so rich and handsome is totally stupidity! I'm hopeless! Ikuto-sama will never fall in love with me! I'm just a hopeless romantic maid. And he's… he's perfect!" The maid sobbed and sobbed harder. "I'm hopeless!"

Amu felt a bit guilty, remembering her intense make out session with this girl's love interest just a moment ago before they were interrupted thankfully or regretfully. Nevertheless, she couldn't help but feel angry at the girl who owned the X-egg she's fighting right now.

"Hopeless! Hopeless! Is that all you know? If you really love someone, fight for him! Don't just chicken out once you saw him with someone else!" She cringed slightly when she shouted that part because she that the 'someone else' was her. "If you just give up and sulk on an emo corner, then you really don't love him!!! That is so shameful! Claiming someone you love, but in fact, you really don't! Grow up, will you? Do you love him or not?"

The X-egg didn't react so Amu took this as a cue. She did a Character Change with Ran. "My own heart, Unlock!" she yelled. She then purified the X-egg suspended on the air, creating a very bright light then quickly disappearing. Amu could only sigh now that the task was over. She breathed in the air deeply while enjoying the cool breeze and shing stars of the night. She was jolt back in life when she noticed a movement behind a bush. She mentally prepared herself for a possible attack but she only blinked when she saw a girl's figure emerging from the bush. _"Isn's she the maid…?"_

The maid with brown hair stared at Amu shockingly before bowing deeply at her. "Hinamori-san, are you lost?" she tentatively asked, confused as to why her mistress was outside.

Amu nervously laughed before answering. "Huh? Ahm, something like that." They stayed there for a silent moment, waiting for one of them to break the eerie silence. It was Amu who spoke then. "You know, when you love someone, you must fight for him. If not for him, at least for your love. That is to prove that you really love him and it's not a some kind of bullshit you say to your friends to gush about. So for now on, you should do something about it. Right?" She gave her a sweet smile before walking away while waving her hand at her.

"_What was that all about? Giving her an advice like that when I totally suck at love department. Geez, I say too much things,"_ Amu thought while making her way to the mansion. Suddenly, she stilled. "Oh crap! How am I going to face Ikuto?" Her face reddened at the memory of Ikuto kissing her feverishly, caressing her legs, saying her name huskily-

"Amu!"

She stiffened in alarm. Cautiously, she looked up to see the owner of the voice who called her. And her cheeks immediately flamed to red. _"Crap!"_

"What took you so long?" he asked. His voice was very Ikuto-ish, as if they hadn't made out. Amu noticed his wet and disarray hair and change of clothes. He's back to normal.

She scowled at him and harrumphed. "Fighting an X-egg is never a flick of fingers. You should know that by now."

He smirked. "Of course, Amu-chan. Now get in here before you catch a cold!"

"Yes yes, Ikuto-sama," she said mockingly but she hid a smile before opening the door of her 'new home'.

* * *

Amu's Room

8:05 pm

This room is freakingly awesome! It's so spacious and elegant. Miki has said "the interior designer must have been talented and professional" when she first saw this. And I have to agree with that. My room is approximately at least 49 square meters, the bathroom and indoor closet are not yet included. There's also a queen-size bedroom on the center of the room and it looks tempting to sleep on. Unfortunately, I have home works to do. And that is what I am doing right now. HOME WORKS. Who invented that anyway?

And I can't concentrate. Why? The images of me and Ikuto making out keep on flooding my mind, causing me to freeze and unable to finish my home works. Agh!

"Amu-chan! You're taking so long answering just one question!" Ran notices. The other charas nod in agreement.

"Maybe she's thinking about Ikuto," Miki teases and she hits the spot. The three of them snicker and I scowl at them while I try to tone down my blush. Well, I've tried ok? But no luck. Agh.

"W-what? I'm not!" I lie lamely. "This question is just so hard, you know!"

Miki looks over my home works and rolls her eyes. "Of course, Amu-chan. When you're asked to describe you're special someone, that is just so hard. This is your Creative Writing assignment, right?"

My blush grows more and I'm about to retort when Ran has done something stupid. "From someone who can't return to someone who can, Character Change!" She says.

And then my body moves on its own, writing some stuff I don't know I would ever say or write in my life. Stopping, I quickly read what's written and I cringe every so and then. "This is so fangirlish! There's no way I'll submit this!" I grab the piece of paper and I'm about to crumple it when someone knocked on my door.

"Hinamori-sama, you are requested for dinner," a woman's voice says on the other side.

I blink and momentarily forget the paper on my hand. "Oh, okay. I'll be there in a minute!"

"Ran, Miki, Suu, are you coming?" I ask them.

They are floating lazily and shake their head. "Nah, we're cool here!"

"If you say so," I reply before laying back neatly the paper on the table.

* * *

Dining Room

8:19 pm

"So Amu, how do you like your room?" Aruto-san asks me when I join them on this marvelous grandeur dining hall.

I smile greatly at him. "It's wonderful! It's very cozy and stylishly elegant. I like it very much."

He smirks, causing me to redden a bit, so I pretend to take interest at my food. "Well, Ikuto is the one who hired the interior designer of that room. Actually, that's the only room that Ikuto personally-"

"So Amu," Ikuto butts in, effectively cutting off his father's revelation. Aruto-san cowls but I notice he hides a smirk, as if he knows something. "Do you need anything else in your room? Probably a studio-type adjacent room for your studies."

Wow, Ikuto is that rich? Scratch that, are Tsukiyomi's that rich? I shake my head sheepishly. "I don't think I'll need that. Besides, my stay here is just for temporary basis."

Aruto-san gasps dramatically. What the hell? "Amu-chan, don't say so. We'll never know what may come in the future."

Huh?

Since I am digesting and trying to read underneath the underneath of his message, I miss Ikuto's glare to his father. And I still don't get what Aruto-san means. Well, whatever.

"Oh yeah Amu, I'll drive you to the university tomorrow. I still haven't picked a suitable car for you," Ikuto says like it's the normal thing to do. Like buying me a car. I feel so poor all of a sudden.

"You're buying me a car?!" I ask him incredulously. For real?

He smirks at me. "Of course, unless you want me to drive you to school every school day. I don't mind."

"B-but you don't have to! I can go on my own. I mean I can take a cab or asks Tadase-kun to pick me up," I argue.

He frowns and scowls at the idea. "Hell no! I'd rather buy you a car."

"Kids, kids. No fighting in front of the dining table," Aruto-san reminds us. "Amu, just agree with Ikuto because even if you don't, he won't listen to you."

I agree. I totally believe him. Just my presence in their mansion is a concrete evidence of that. So I have to resign because there's no point opposing that damn cat. That damn cat who is smirking triumphantly at me. Agh!

* * *

Study Room

9:34 pm

ARUTO'S POV

Knock Knock

"Come in," I say lazily, expecting my son to enter. Ah! Speaking of the devil, here he comes. "What brings you here?"

He twitches. I only laughed inwardly at his expression. "What's the matter with you, old man?" It's now my turn to twitch. I'm not THAT old! "What if Amu figures my plan because of your nonstop remarks?"

I smirk at him just to annoy him more. I walk over to him and sling my one arm on his shoulder. "Son, that's what you call 'hinting'. I can't just stay silent and watch you flirt with her shamelessly. You might call flirting as 'hinting' but that will only make Amu think that you're playing with her."

"I'm not playing with her!" Ikuto bursts out.

I pat him on the shoulder and say sincerely, "Of course, son. I know that." He calms down a bit. "That's why, as your father, I want to make Amu feel that she is appreciated in our home."

He stays silent for a moment and I give him a squeeze on the shoulder before I make my way to the wine table. I ask him if he needs one and he just nods. After gulping, I ask him again. "So, how was your trip to Amu's parents? I presume they agreed but I have to confirm it."

Ikuto's expression is priceless. He is so easy to read. He's obviously thinking, 'How did this old man (and again, I'm not THAT old!) know?' So I smirk and say to him, "I've got my sources."

He scowls at me. I briefly wonder if our life would have been better if I didn't run away. Well, whatever. I'm here and everyone's happy so I'm cool with that.

"It took some time before I convinced them," he answers finally.

"Oh, so how did you convince them?" I ask, clearly enjoying his embarrass expression.

He coughs and looks away. "I kind of charmed them."

My face splits into a big smile and I congratulate myself for having awesome genes. "That's my son!" And I laugh amusingly. He is definitely my son.

* * *

Ikuto's Room

9:58 pm

I lay on my bed. I am so tired and just want to sleep but I can't because now that Amu is just across the room. I can easily go to her room (since I have her spare keys if ever she locks her door, but I doubt she does), and continue where we left off.

Shit! Don't go there! Ah, too late.

Amu. Her awesome and magnificent soft body. Her creamy legs. Her sweet taste. Her kisses. Her roaming hands. Her calling voice filled with desire. My sweet Amu.

I can't wash away those lingering images. They keep on coming back and I wish I can do that again. Over and over again. Ah stupid thoughts! I feel my body hardening. Very hard.

I breathe in and out to calm my overdriving hormones, which are by the way screaming bloody murder if I don't go to Amu. Now. Well, I'm not complaining.

So I step off my bed and plan to go to Amu's room. I'm standing outside her door and I notice the lights aren't turned off yet. She's probably doing her home works. Should I go in? My hormones say so. Wow, since when did I start listening to them?

Good, the door is unlocked. Typical of Amu. I walk in and notice her slump form on the table. I shake my head before making my way to her. I look at her peaceful face – her lips parted slightly, her golden eyes covered by her eyelids – and notes her assignment. Make a descriptive essay about your special someone. Wow, talk about jackpot. So I read her work. Two works actually. The one is neatly written while the other has some erasures. Assuming the neat one is her final work, I begin reading it.

_Sexy Cat_

_A special someone may be a friend, a loved one, a family, or a celebrity idol. Mine, however, is a cat – a sexy cat. It has midnight hair and blue eyes. Its tail dictates wherever it goes and whatever it does._

_It's a stray cat that I have come across with. It was fierce and growling, always ready to scratch who dared to touch him. It's a lonely cat that always went on its own, even if defying its master's orders. It's a cat that people labeled as a bad luck, but I never thought of it as such. It was far too adorable and mysterious to bring curse to anyone. So I adapted him._

_My cat is a very alluring creature that purrs every time I pet its ears. Every now and then, it licks my face and I can't help but be surprised. It is sweet on its own way. When I feel troubled, it will crouch down beside me and stay there till I'm happy. When I'm angry, it will pester me till I forget what I'm mad about._

_My cat is simply amazing and I will never trade him for the world._

Is it me or I think Amu's talking about me? I smirk at the idea. Well, her subject is a cat and I don't remember she ever had a cat before. Unless she got it when I wasn't around because I resembled the cat. Or maybe I'm just disillusioning myself. Tsk. A guy can dream, right?

Back to the matter at hand, I return the paper where I found it and look over at Amu. I quietly and carefully carry her to the bed and tuck her in. I kiss her forehead and just stare at her for a moment. She's really beautiful. I reach out to caress her cheeks and a small smile appears on my face. I'm totally smitten by her.

A thought strikes me and I have to congratulate myself for being smart and…mischievous. I lie beside Amu and pull her closer. She stirs and I stiffen. If she wakes up, I'm dead. After counting ten, she finally stops moving and snuggle me. I mentally sigh and snake my arm around her.

"Good night, Amu."

If she wakes up and find me here, then I'll just have to wake up before she does.

* * *

To be continued….

* * *

Chidori: Yehey! I'm done with this! It took me half a day of Valentine's Day, mind you, to finish this chappy!

Ikuto: This is my favorite chapter! Damn! Woot!

Amu: Wow…

Chidori: -smirks- I'm actually proud of this work. Well, sort of. Haha. I cancelled my date because of this and that. It sucks but it's worth it. I think. So people, at least give me warm reviews! Give me many reviews!!! As your Valentine's gift, turn my reviews to 100!!! Or above that number!! Yeah!!!

Ikuto: I wish everyday is Valentine's Day. –sighs dreamily-

Chidori: You wish just so you can get it on with Amu. Such a shame Ikuto.

Ikuto: -blushes- Tsk. Whatever.

Chidori: -grins- REVIEW PEOPLE!!!


	5. Chapter 5: She who must not be named

Courting

-chidori amane-

Author's Notes: This is just a dribble so I don't know if you guys will like it. Furthermore, I'm just following my err New Year's Resolution: write a literary piece at least three times a week. I know, that's like: IMPOSSIBLE. I don't have beta so bear with my errors. And English is like my third language. Moreover, read the manga because it's like a fanfiction came to life (or in drawing).

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!

Without further ado…

* * *

Aruto's Room

6: 36 am

Aruto'S POV

A ghost smile spreads on my handsome face, making me more handsome than ever. I sigh contentedly then straighten up. Well look at the time! It's 'Aruto pestering Ikuto time'!!! I walk out of my haven which is my elegant-looking room and plan to 'wake up' my darling Ikuto.

Imagine my surprise when I try to unlock his usually locked door and find no Ikuto in the room. Damn that brat! I sulk for a minute because my cute son has broken our family tradition. But I quickly perk up when a thought hits me. Haha. My son is so like me. I wonder if he'll group as handsome and charismatic as me.

I smile widely and step out of Ikuto's room towards Amu's which is coincidentally across from his. I don't have to knock because, as the master of this billion-worth and cool mansion, I have the right to open every door without knocking. I think.

Twist-Twist

Damn luck! It's lock!

Wow, that rhymes! I congratulate myself for a second for my genius in rhyming then proceed on taking out my extra golden keys. I quietly sneak in her beautiful room, courtesy of my love sick son, and immediately spot two persons laying or snuggling on the queen-size bed.

Did I come in a bad timing? I walk over to them and try to wake up Ikuto – wake up gently without causing Amu-chan to wake up too – but I hold back as a grumpy-looking Ikuto opens his sapphire eyes. We stare at each other for a moment and I raise my one eyebrow at him, inquiring him silently what is up. His left eyebrow twitches in annoyance.

"What's the time?" he asks, his voice suspiciously husky for the morning.

I look at their position, more close up than before, and almost laugh out loud. Amu is snuggling Ikuto's exposed chest, her arms are flung securely on his torso, while her legs are tightly entangled on his lower region where his rather sensitive part is located. No wonder my son is just laying on her side as stiff as a log. He's probably hard on!

I chuckle at him and he becomes more annoyed. I shake my head, and answer him using my very manly voice. "Around 6:30 in the morning."

He frowns and tries to disentangle himself from Amu's tight grip. After some careful and tricky movements, Ikuto manages to free himself, panting afterwards. "Damn!" he curses to himself. He turns to me and a little blush adorns his cute face. "Get out of the room, old man."

I dramatically feign a pained look and say, "I can not believe my own son is throwing e out of my own mansion! Oh what have become to the youth of today?" I am such an actor; maybe I should try out acting in Hollywood.

But before I can ponder more of that thought, my more annoyed than ever son shoves me out of the room. Ungrateful brat! Anyway, if he stays on that room and Amu wakes up to find him in her sanctuary, I will never have little Ikutos running around in my mansion!

Probably reading my train of thoughts, Ikuto suddenly walks out of the room and closes the door quietly. He strides to his own room but before he opens his door, he gives me a look that clearly translates to what-are-you-still-doing-on-the-hallway-standing-like-a-somekind-of-an-idiot?.

I smirk at him, praising myself for my excellent proficiency in Ikuto language, and answer his unspoken question. "To make sure you go back on your own room?" And he slams his door.

"Your welcome!" I say nonchalantly and I skip to my room. But before that, maybe I should order one of my hundred maids to wake up Amu.

Lalalala

* * *

Dining Room

7:08 am

Normal POV

Three figures ate on the wide and well-lit dining room of Tsukiyomi Household. The only female with pink hair simply enjoyed her meal, having a taste different from her usual breakfast with the guardian. A cranky man with messy midnight hair stabbed his food and put them in his mouth with less enthusiasm compared to the woman in front of him. And the last occupant of the table who was comfortably sat on his seat observed the two 'kids' with keen interest.

After breakfast, Ikuto asked the chauffer to drive him and Amu to Tokyo University where she was currently studying. The driver in uniform held the door of the limo for Amu followed by Ikuto. Aruto waved them off and before the limo sped away, Aruto said loudly to his sleep-deprived son, "I think you learn your lesson Ikuto-_kun_!"

Ikuto glared at his father who only smirked at him. Amu leaned over curiously and pointed a questioning look at Aruto who only smiled at her sweetly. She blinked and before she could utter a word, the limo started to move and she was caught off guard, causing her to topple on Ikuto's lap. She squeaked and hastily sat up, putting some safe distant between them. A cute blush appeared on her face and she opted to stare outside the window.

Ikuto didn't mind; he's brain was not functioning anyway. He was up all throughout his stay on Amu's room. How could he possibly sleep when Amu – with one hot and soft body – kept on rubbing her creamy leg on his most sensitive and erotic anatomy? He groaned and blamed no one but himself. He looked over at Amu who was busily staring the view outside while chatting with her charas. He snored loudly and Amu noticed him.

"You didn't sleep well last night?" Amu asked convrsionally, deciding to break the awkward silence.

He scowled and she took it as his answer. She smirked at him and said in mighty voice, "Too bad to you. For the record, I slept well last night. It's the best sleep I had for a long time! The bed is really comfy and soft."

While Amu unknowingly praised his presence in her room last night, Ikuto laid his head on her lap. She immediately protested and tried to get his head off her tingling legs. "Ikuto! What the hell! Your hair is tickling my legs!"

"Shut up, Amu. Just let me sleep…for….a…moment," Ikuto managed before drifting to dreamland. Amu was left there, sitting rigidly, not knowing what to do. Giving up, she sighed and studied Ikuto's sleeping face. A small smile crept to her face.

Ran, who was composing new cheerleading stunts, offhandedly said, "Neh, Amu-chan. Last night, Ikuto actually slept-"

But she was interrupted by Miki's hand over her mouth, completely muffling Ran's revelation. "What Ran meant is that Ikuto actually slept late as in really late last night."

Amu blinked and stared at her three charas weirdly. "Ok," she said slowly.

* * *

Tokyo University

7:27 am

Finally, Amu and Ikuto arrived at Tokyo University. Amu gently woke him up by blowing on his ear. Ikuto immediately sat up with a strange expression and she laughed melodiously. "That's not funny, Amu-koi," Ikuto said, his voice was dangerously low, as if ready to devour her right then and there.

Amu nervously laughed and immediately got out of the limo, not waiting for the chauffer to open the door for her, before Ikuto could trap her. "See ya later!" Amu called.

Ikuto had other plans though. "Hey Amu!" he said, still settled inside the limo. "I have to say something."

She stopped on her track, but didn't plan on retracing her steps. "Sure, make it quick though."

He frowned. "Come here."

She scowled at him and actually put her hand on her hip. "No. I'm sure you can say it whatever it is in here."

He actually smirked and somehow Amu regretted provoking this sly cat. "If you say so Amu," his tone was promising an utter displeasure on Amu's part and she didn't like it. "About last night, when we were alone-"

Before he could finish, Amu was already leaning over the window, their face almost touching. "Ikuto! Damn it! Not here!" she hissed.

He only smirked and a dangerous predatory glint reflected on his sapphire eyes. Without warning and thinking they're in public, he put a chaste kiss on Amu's lips. She abruptly pulled away and looked around the area. Luckily, no one saw them. "Ikuto! You stupid cat!"

"See ya later, Amu!" and Ikuto spead away.

"YOU DAMN CAT!!!"

* * *

Easter Company

9: 56 am

Beep-Beep

"Ikuto-sama, Sukiya-san is here," Ikuto's secretary said over the intercom.

Ikuto stopped reading the paper on his hand. After a moment, he answered, "Ok. Tell her to come in."

Before he could count ten, a woman in a red revealing dress stepped into his office room. It's not the outfit that's striking in her appearance – for Ikuto – rather her pink hair that reminded him of Amu. _I wonder how is Amu doing…_

"Ikuto-kun," she purred. "I missed you." And she flung herself at him. He swiftly dodged though.

"Sukiya-san, I believe you're here for business? And not for something else?" he reminded smoothly.

She scowled when he couldn't see her expression. She molded her facial expression into something that appears to be seductive – but Ikuto didn't even find it appealing – as she straightened and composed herself. "Mou, Ikuto-kun. You talk like we don't have history at all."

Ikuto mentally sighed. "Sukiya-san, I do not wish to waste my time to indulge in fruitless matters. Now if you please, are you here on business or what?"

Sukiya's jaw tightened and her eyes narrowed a little. "Very well Ikuto-kun, if that's what you want, I'll leave then."

He nodded.

_Character Info:_

_Sukiya Anubo_

_Sex: Female_

_Age: 25_

_Occupation: Currently none_

* * *

Hinamori's Residence

10:42 am

Ding Dong

"Wait a minute!" Mr. Hinamori yelled wile he rushed to answer the door. When he opened the door, he was expecting either the mail man or another cookie seller; however, he was surprised to see an all grown-up Ikuto who had matured a lot in less than twenty-four hours.

"Good morning, Hinamori-san," the man in front of him greeted with a pleasant smile. This Ikuto had also deeper voice.

Mr. Hinamori opened his mouth to say something back but closed it again. He stood there like a fish until he remembered he had a wife. "Mama! I think you're needed here!"

Mrs. Hinamori who was busy cleaning the rooms upstairs stopped what she's doing when he heard her husband. She carefully set her equipments on the floor and went down. When she was by the side of her husband, she too wondered if this man was Ikuto. "Good morning. May I help you?"

The man smiled gratefully and held out his hand for a hand shake. "Same to you, madam. I am Aruto Tsukiyomi, Ikuto's father and your future in-law."

And so the future in-laws finally met…

* * *

Tokyo University Cafeteria

12:13 pm

"Amu-chan! Over here!" Yaya called from their lunch table.

The aforementioned girl strode over them and sat on a vacant seat reserved for her. "Damn! My previous class was hell!"

"You said it. My biology professor just asked us to dissect a frog and stitch back the amphibian! We're in freaking college already!" Yaya burst.

The rest of the guardians had a sick expression as they imagined the poor creature's internal organs. "Yaya, I don't think that's the most appropriate thing to say before having lunch," Kairi stated as a matter-of-factly.

Yaya scratched her back and smiled sheepishly. "Oops! My bad!"

"Change topic," Rima said. "How was your first night at the Tsukiyomi's?"

Amu blushed considerably as she remembered her first night at Ikuto's mansion, specifically the part wherein they had a heated make out session. She inwardly cooled her self and said, "It's ok, I guess. I mean the mansion is cool and all. I also met Aruto-san. He's kind and very accommodating person, unlike Ikuto."

"Did Ikuto do something to you?" Tadase inquired.

Amu tried, tried with her might, to suppress the blush on her face but failed miserably. The guardians noticed this and they bombarded her with questions ranging from harassment to rape.

"Guys, guys," Amu said. "Calm down. Don't worry; Ikuto didn't do something like THAT. Ah he just kind of err tripped and landed on me. That's all," she lied.

Fortunately, her friends bought this and their topics swiftly bordered to safety. "So Amu-chan, you are still going to the party on Friday, correct? It is YOUR party, after all," Nagehiko asked before stuffing a sushi in his mouth.

"Of course! There's no way I'll miss my own party!" Amu replied quite confidently.

"What about Tsukiyomi-san?" Kairi asked.

"Do you mean the father or the son?" Amu asked nonchalantly.

"Err both?" Kairi hesitantly answered.

Amu thought about it and shrugged. "I don't know. Aruto-san would probably don't mind and might insist on going too." Some of the guardians choked on their food and she waited before they were fine. "And Ikuto. Ikuto would definitely put up a fight and chain me to my bed if I tell him. So I'm not telling until I get to the party."

The guardians nodded in agreement but disliked the image of Amu chained on her bed with a pervert-looking Ikuto.

Amu sighed after finishing her lunch meal. "What a drag! We have to make a journal starting today. Geez. Haven't they ever heard of a blog in the net?"

_I have to buy an extra notebook after school…_

* * *

Tokyo University

4:08 pm

Sukiya's POV

I am Sukiya Anubo, an heir to the rich and expanding company of Anube Enterprise that specializes in the field of medicine and skin care products. I am an astounding lady who is currently a slacker and obviously obsessed with none other than Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

I sigh dreamily. Ikuto-kun is perfect. He's so handsome and rich. He's so cool and hot at the same time. The first time I met him was in a party hosted by his father who is also hot by the way. I swear I never believed in love at first sight but when my eyes landed on him, I knew I've been smitten. So here I am, following him like a sick puppy. I still can't believe he broke up with me two years ago! If I know any better, that Utau bitch corrupted his mind. That Barbie doll is obviously insecure of me so she MUST have blackmailed my Ikuto in breaking up with me. Ah my poor darling Ikuto.

But he doesn't have to act coldly around me like we didn't share a bed before! It hurts you know. It hurts like hell. That's why I'm trying to find out why he's so…distant. Well, that's an understatement of the year. He's freaking ignoring me!

Wait. Why is my Ikuto at Tokyo-U? Utau isn't studying anymore, is she?

Oh well, I'll just openly drool at my lovely cat-boy who is leaning on his limo. Ah, he's a masterpiece! He suddenly straightens and greets a student who has obviously pink hair like mine. What a copy cat! Ikuto is trying to hug her but she shoves him in the limo and she follows suit then waves to her friend. That bitch! She has dared to touch my Ikuto? And she even went inside to his limo? What the freak is happening? Are they going out?

"Follow the limo," I order my driver.

I wonder where they're going. As far as I remember, the Tsukiyomi Residence is the other way. He'll probably drop her off somewhere. They stop at a mall; Ikuto and enemy number one step out of the car. Damn! They enter the mall! I have to disguise then…

* * *

Inside a Mall

4:19 pm

Amu's POV

I walk grumpily beside Ikuto. He's been getting touchy since he picked me up a moment ago. Anyway, my three loyal charas leave me again with Captain Pervert. Agh! I bet my journey towards buying a notebook will take me sometime than necessary.

Yep. It definitely took me a longer time than necessary since, lo and behold,

Ikuto has dragged me to the magazine section upon entering the bookstore and he has shown me a playboy magazine. He has even said while pointing to Rated X photo, "We should do this sometime." And I've given him a smack on the head.

While trying to choose a suitable notebook, Ikuto just has to bump his face on a sliding glass door. And I immediately have gone to his side to nurse his offended nose, which in turn required kissing the damn offended body part. Agh! That guy never misses an opportunity, does he? I bet my collection of Hey!Say!Jump! voodoo dolls he did it on purpose!!

Thankfully, Ikuto and I manage to finish buying whatever we need. I purchased a cool red notebook while he paid for the playboy magazine he showed me before. That pervert! Has he no decency? Oh yeah, this is Ikuto I'm talking about.

* * *

Normal POV

Someone was fuming in anger and jealousy. Someone who went by the name of Sukiya Anubo.

She had seen it all. And she had wanted to drive the girl away from him even if Ikuto was the one who always initiated the contact. Which was making her madder. _I'll show that bitch just who is right for Ikuto. Just watch, Hinamori Amu!_

* * *

Tsukiyomi Residence

7:14 pm

After a sumptuous dinner, Amu decided to take a bath. She was in the process of removing her clothes when her door opened widely.

"…"

"…"

"KYAH!!!!! YOU PERVERT!!!" Amu, in her utter humiliation, threw the neares thin she could grab which was her undergarment.

A flushed Ikuto immediately closed the door, leaving a screaming Amu all to herself. He then picked the thing on his head and smirked. _So she really likes red huh?_

* * *

Tokyo University

8:45 am

Students' voices echoed in the classroom as most females gossiped and males talked about girls and sports. Amu, on the other hand, just drew some designs on her sketchbook.

Suddenly, a professor entered in their room. The students immediately behaved and went back to their own seat. The professor cleared his throat and announced, "You have a new substitute professor in Management Class." He turned his head towards the door and ushered the new professor. "Class, I would like to introduce Ms. Sukiya Anubo."

The female professor in front smiled sweetly at them and glanced briefly at a bored Amu.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Preview:

"_What a coincidence! I know Ikuto-kun too!"_

_So what? Should I care? We're not going out or something anyway._

"_Amu, do you really think I'm a 'promiscuous bastard who only wants to fill his desire by seducing vulnerable women into my bed'?"

* * *

  
_

_To all Reviewers:_

Thank you very much for loving this story. I appreciate your reviews because they inspire me to write more Amuto stuff!

To those who have requested or suggested some Amuto scenes, I will incorporate them to my plot on the future chapters.

As of now, I want to get your feedback about this chapter. Also, I ask for some titles of upbeat songs that are usually played in the club. If they are to my liking, I will use them to a particular chapter.

_Questions:_

**What is Sukiya's role?**

She is obviously Amu's rival for Ikuto's love. Not really. She doesn't even stand a chance against Amu. Haha

**Why did Aruto visit Amu's parents?**

To get to know his in-laws? Haha…I'm not telling…

**Why is this fanfic entitled 'Courting'?**

Why not? (I know that doesn't make sense…haha)

**Where the hell have I (the super fantabulous authoress) been?**

I've been busy with school stuff. I have lots of exams and due papers. I still haven't started my Computer Science Machine Problem!!! If you think you can help me with my dilemma, do so!!! just pm me!!! hehe

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

_**Review please!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Do you know what angst is?

Courting

-chidori amane-

Author's Notes: This is just a dribble so I don't know if you guys will like it. Furthermore, I'm just following my err New Year's Resolution: write a literary piece at least three times a week. I know, that's like: IMPOSSIBLE. I don't have beta so bear with my errors. And English is like my third language. Moreover, read the manga because it's like a fanfiction came to life (or in drawing).

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!

Wait no more! Here is Chapter 6!!!

* * *

Tokyo University

8:50 am

"Good morning, everyone! I am Sukiya Anubo and I am expecting to get along with all of you in my short period of teaching Management here," the professor with pink hair said and she bowed down curtly in front of the class.

"Hai!"

"Welcome Ma'am!"

"Hn"

Amu looked at Sukiya and her left eyebrow twitched. _Hell! Her hair is pink too?! _She silently groaned. _God is playing tricks on me today!_ Still eyeing curiously her new professor, the said professor stared back and smiled sweetly at her. Amu just blinked for a moment and offered an awkward small smile. She turned back her attention to her sketching pad and drowned out the annoying sound of the class.

The class went on normally with Amu feigning interest to Ms. Sukiya's discussion, but in fact, she's secretly drawing designs on her sketch pad. Her three charas could only sigh. Well, they couldn't blame her. Ms. Sukiya was boring!

Fortunately, what seemed to be a hell hour, it was time for the next class. The students sighed in relief and some even stretched mockingly, getting cramped muscles from sitting stupidly. Amu was about to walk out of the room when Sukiya asked her to stay behind. The classroom went silent as the students looked worriedly at Amu and some glared at Ms. Sukiya. Amu, on the other hand, gave her a blank stare and slung her bag on the shoulder. She shrugged and said, "Sure." When the other students seemed to have frozen on the spot and had no intention to leave, Ms. Sukiya nervously laughed and said, "I wish to speak with Ms. Hinamori privately. You all may go to your next class."

Hesitantly, the students went out of the room. Amu didn't waste a second to ask her substitute professor. I'll be late for my next class! Damn it! "What do you want from me, Anubo-san?"

With her back on Amu, Sukiya smirked. "Why, Hinamori-san, you actually remember my name? I thought you were extremely busy with your sketchpad to actually listen to the class."

Amu stiffened. No professor had ever confronted or scolded her for not paying attention in class. And this professor was breaking that tradition. She shrugged though as a response, acting 'cool and spicy'. "I may be, as you said and I quote, extremely busy with my sketchpad, but I'm not deaf. I still hear things around me."

Sukiya pretended to clean the chalkboard while glowering at it too. She forced herself to laugh but it came out as a strangled choke. She coughed once or twice and faced Amu while giving a supposedly charming smile, which caused Amu to inwardly blanch. "Even so, what you did is quite rude. It is rather disappointing for a very talented lady like you to act so disrespectfully to a professor like me. I am afraid I must confiscate your sketchpad."

Amu gasped and went pale. Miki and Suu looked worriedly at her as Miki went on a ranting fit. Sukiya, on the other hand, inwardly congratulated herself for causing misery to the girl in front of her, but at the same time, feigned concern to the said girl by twisting her face into an anxious look. "Oh, please don't get mad. I'm only doing my job. Don't worry; you can get it back at lunch."

Amu only shrugged and brought out her precious sketchpad, silently handing it over to Ms. Sukiya. "That's a good girl! You can come to my faculty room anytime you want during lunch."

"Yeah," Amu said. Inwardly, she's sulking for the loss of her sketchpad. Well, she didn't really lose it but she just wasn't used to not having it. She sighed once she walked out of the room towards her next class. What the hell am I going to do now that my sketchpad has been taken away from me?

Of course, Amu didn't actually listen to her next class either. She just doodled on the leaves of her notebook. Her three charas snickered above her as they looked at Amu's scribbled drawings. "I like the second picture," Ran said. "That polka dotted 80's dress would look horrible at Sukiya the Devil!"

"Oh, don't forget the rainbow afro hair! It would totally blow away the men off their feet, literally!" Miki joined along. The three laughed their ass of and even Amu managed to giggle quietly.

Suu, being the kind-hearted and loving chara, reprimanded her two sisters, but failed. "Come on Suu! Don't side with the devil, it doesn't suit you!" Ran said.

"B-but-"

"Anyway," Miki interrupted. "It would be more hilarious if she wears this!" She held out her drawing for everyone. It was a colored portrait of Sukiya in a clown costume – heavy make-up on her twisted smiling face, a look-like electrified pink hair with red and purple streaks, an outlandish and fashion disaster outfit with unmatched gigantic boots of McDonalds. Ran and Miki rolled off the air while laughing hysterically; Amu, unfortunately, didn't stifle her laughter effectively. She burst into fits of uncontrolled laughter that caused everyone in her class to look at her as if she had grown two heads.

The old professor coughed to hide his wounded ego for being laughed at by the popular 'Cool and Spicy' Amu. "Hinamori-san, please do tell what's so hilarious about World War II that has made you laughed so loudly."

The class snickered and Amu fidgeted on her seat. "Well, ahm, you see. I think it's just stupid. I mean the World War II. There were so many lives of people, innocent or not, that had been sacrificed. So many casualties and damaged properties. And well, for what? Territorial expansion? Greed for power? Pride? I think it's just plain stupid that it's horribly sickeningly hilarious."

Amu finished her speech. Her professor and the rest of the class blinked. Someone coughed in the room and, like magic, everyone resumed what they're doing. "That is a marvelous speech, Hinamori-san, but our lesson isn't actually about World War II," the professor just had to say that.

_This is not my day…_

* * *

Tokyo University

11:57 am

Amu'S POV

Finally! Lunch break! I can get my sketchpad now. Geez. I've messed up this time. Why are professors making my college life miserable? Why now?

"Ran, Miki, Suu. Tell the others I'll join them after my business with Anubo-san is over," I say to my shugo charas.

They nod and we go to separate ways. I don't know what's gotten to Anubo-san, why she took my sketchpad and all. She's new, I guess, so she doesn't know my reputation yet. But she said it's a disappointment. So she's probably expecting big from me. Tsk. Whatever. But then again, maybe I should just listen to her lesson. But she's so capital B-O-R-I-N-G!!!

Thank god I'm in the faculty room but she's still not here. I sit on an available chair and wait patiently for her. After five minutes, she arrives while carrying heavy books. She notices me so she smiles tiredly, but since she closes her eyes when she does that, she misses her footing. Thus, she topples. I watch her awkwardly but soon help her. She thanks me and I just nod.

"I'm so sorry I'm such a klutz. This is my first time today, that's why," she says. Ah no wonder.

I nod again and say, "Don't worry Anubo-san. You'll manage well in time." I offer her what I call a charming smile and she actually flushes. As much as how it sickens me, I must get along with this professor or else… I exactly don't know the consequence but I have this nagging feeling that it won't be a good sight.

"Thank you, Hinamori-san. And please, you may call me Sukiya outside the classroom," she replies. She arranges her things on her desk and I spot my sketchpad.

"All right, Sukiya. And if you like, you can call me Amu anytime you want," I tell her. She beams immediately and I just have to control myself from twitching. She's rather overreacting. "Anou, can I have my sketchpad back?"

"Ah sure!" She looks at her messy things and tries to search for my sketchpad. Should I tell her? It's already there! Can't she see? After some time she manages to find my sketchpad. She laughs embarrassingly and hands it over to me. Due to her clumsiness, she nudges the photo frame that I haven't noticed till now and it comes crashing down on the floor. "Oh my!" she breathes.

I pick up the broken photo frame and steal a glance at it. But I wish I didn't... My heart skips a beat. My eyes widen a fraction. My hand trembles. My face pales. And my voice quivers as I say, "I-Ikuto."

It's a picture of Ikuto with Anubo-san hugging him… Anubo-san hugging him… hugging him… him… Ikuto…

* * *

12:05 pm

Sukiya'S POV

I cackle inside my head. This is definitely the reaction I'm expecting. She looks miserable! I fake a concern and surprise look in order. "Are you hurt?" I inspect her hand and I sigh. "Thank goodness you didn't hurt yourself when picked up the broken photo frame." I stare at her who is still looking disbelievingly at the photo. "Amu?"

"Ikuto," she repeats. Still in her trance, she doesn't notice my smirk.

"You know Ikuto? What a coincidence! I know him too!" I say merrily. "We dated for a while until…," I pause for a dramatic effect. "…until he cheated on me with another woman! I loved him so much but he just toyed with my emotion! He just used me for his sexual pleasure and desire! He promised to marry me but he… he ditched me for another who is much younger." I sob and sob harder. Well, what I say is half true.

Ok, so not true at all.

I sniff and look at her. I am expecting a much miserable expression from her – tears slowly spilling, agape mouth, trembling body – rather than a blank and bored stare.

She huffs and says in a proud voice, "That's Ikuto for you! He is such a womanizer. You shouldn't have trusted him in the first place. Though he may look really hot and cool at the same, he's still a veteran playboy. Geez. I really can't believe that guy!"

I blink. Is it me or I think I've been duped? She's actually agreeing and supporting what I say? Is she really Ikuto's girlfriend?

"I'll go ahead then, Sukiya. And by the way, I'm sorry about this morning," she bows down and goes to the door. She stops shortly and says sincerely, "I think you deserve a better man than Ikuto, Sukiya. Much better."

I'm surprised at her. I actually smile truly at her before she left. Damn! I can't believe my plan backfires!

* * *

12:15 pm

Normal POV

Amu didn't go to the cafeteria; instead, she made a detour to the rooftop. She felt numb all over, but she didn't understand why.

Well, she understood clearly why, however, she didn't want to accept it. I am not jealous! Really not jealous!

When she saw the picture of Sukiya and Ikuto in an intimate position, it felt like her heart stopped beating. It felt like the world halted revolving! Then she felt numb all over, as if there's an automatic emergency button inside her body that eradicated the onslaught of emotions. However, damage had been done.

Ikuto cheated on Sukiya. Ikuto played Sukiya's emotion. Ikuto ditched Sukiya for a younger one. Ikuto. The same Ikuto who had made out with her a few days ago. The same Ikuto whom she's living with. The same Ikuto who took her to a beautiful beach. The same Ikuto who made her blush, stutter, smile, and mad.

* * *

3:45 pm

Amu's POV

"Hi guys!" I say as cheerily as possible to my friends when we meet up on the school ground.

"Hey Amu-chan!" Tadase, Nagehiko, and Kairi said simultaneously.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya says as throws herself at me. "Yaya missed Amu-chi! Where were you this lunch?"

Rima tugs on my blazer and looks at me with concern. Luckily, Yaya let go of me and I hug Rima. I assure her that I'm alright.

"Where were you Amu-chan?" Tadase repeats.

"I uh I-"

"Amu!" a sing song voice calls my name. I immediately stiffen.

"Anubo-san," I greet as she walks towards me and my friends.

"Going home?" she asks while smiling.

I nod. "Guys, meet Ms. Sukiya Anubo, my new substitute professor in Management."

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am!" my friends chorus.

"Anubo-san, please meet my friends," I say to Sukiya.

"So fine and good-looking students! It's my pleasure to meet you all," she beams. We sweatdrop at her. "Amu, do you need a ride to your house?"

My body feels rigid as I automatically answer her, "No need, Anubo-san. My friend will pick me up."

She blinks and smiles anyway. "Ok, I'll first go home then! See you tomorrow kids! And take care!"

"You too ma'am!"

When she's gone, Rima says, "Kids? So uncool. We're college students for Pete's sake."

We only snicker at her comment. "Anyway, Amu-chan didn't have the chance to explain herself a moment ago. Maybe you can tell us now?" Kairi asks.

"Well, you see, I-"

"Amu!" a male voice calls my name.

Should I be happy that I'm saved from telling my friends the reason why I missed lunch or should I dig my own grave rather than meeting the owner of that voice?

"Amu-_chan_!" he calls again.

I twitch.

"Amu-"

"Shut up!" I yell at him. "See you guys tomorrow!" I wave at my friends and don't bother looking back because I'll just see their worried face.

I walk briskly towards Ikuto's limo. He smiles handsomely at me like he always do. As part of an endless routine, he tries to steal a kiss from me but I evade him easily. I step inside without a word.

"Amu?" Ikuto questions, his voice sounds a bit concerned.

But I ignore him.

He nudges my elbow but I still don't budge. He sighs. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you mad at me or something?"

I am giving him the silent treatment. I know it's totally unfair on his side but I don't care right now. Because I am pissed off!

Not because of the picture. But because of the feeling when I saw the picture. Those two are quite different, mind you.

Ikuto frowns. He cups my chin and makes me look at him. I stare blankly at his scrutinizing expression. "What happened?"

I turn my face on one side. "Nothing."

He huffs and makes me look at him again. I am getting more annoyed. "If you won't tell me, I'll make you," he says huskily and provocatively, leaning dangerously close to my face.

I try to suppress the blush. Oh god, I really tried! But it's fruitless 'cause pink tinges appear on my face. Ikuto smirks, clearly loving his effect on me, and he pecks my lips. He releases his hold and sighs. "Alright, I'll let you go this time. But if you continue like that, acting so out of character, I won't stop till I get that frustration out of your system."

"Hn"

He sighs again. I wonder what he's thinking of.

_We dated for a while until… until he cheated on me with another woman!_

Sukiya's revelation echoes in my mind. So what? Should I care? We're not going out or something anyway.

_I loved him so much but he just toyed with my emotion!_

Is he toying with my feelings too?

_He just used me for his sexual pleasure and desire!_

Is he just using me?

_He promised to marry me but he… he ditched me for another who is much younger._

What a pedophile…

* * *

Tsukiyomi Residence

4:34 pm

Ikuto's POV

We're finally home but Amu still hasn't said anything to me, except "Shut up" and "Nothing". I don't know what happened but, somehow, I think it's my fault. Geez.

Amu opens her door and before she steps out, I quickly grab her hand. "I'm sorry," I say quietly.

I study her expression. It's sad and lonely. She hides her eyes under her bangs and chokes, "You didn't do anything. You don't have to apologize."

And she tugs back her hand.

I'm about to say something but father's loud voice interrupts me. That old man!

"Amu-chan! Welcome home! How's school?" he asks Amu.

Amu fakes a giggle and says, "Everything was all good Aruto-san. If you don't mind, I'll go staright to my room?"

"Sure thing, Amu-chan!"

When Amu is out of sight, I glare at my father who is quiet and actually looks dead serious. What the hell is going on? First, Amu. Now, father?

"Ikuto, you have to know something," he says.

Duh! I nod at him and follow him to his study room.

* * *

4:40 pm

"What?"

"Yes, Ikuto. You heard it right."

I cannot believe it. Hell! Sukiya is Amu's new substitute professor? No wonder she's acting strangely. That bitch! What did she say to Amu?!?

I slam my fist on his desk, causing it to tremble. What if Amu thinks I'm-

"Calm down, Ikuto. Bashing things won't solve anything. In case you notice, Amu is actually faking. Something must have happened," father tells me wisely.

I apply my breathing exercise and count one-to-ten in my head. I sigh, somehow feeling calm. "Yes. That's not only it. She's also avoiding me. Sukiya probably told her something to act like this." Mentioning the bitch's name makes my blood boil in anger. "Damn it!"

Father is beside me in an instant, patting my back affectionately. "Now, now, Ikuto-dear. Don't get all worked-up because of a tossed-aside woman who's obsessing over you. If I were you, I would talk to Amu."

I sigh. Father is right. Before anything gets worse, I must talk to Amu at once. "You're right."

My father beams and locks me in a bear hug. Oh God! "Of course! Father knows best!"

"L-let me go, old man!"

"Nu-uh. Not until you say thank you with cherry on top."

"Hell no!"

"If you say so! We'll stay like this till you say so. I don't mind though. I miss hugging my beautiful son," father coos and he has the nerve to rub his cheek against mine. What the hell?

"Alright! Thank you! Now let go!"

"Where's the cherry on top?" he pouts.

Oh god, my bruised ego. "W-with cherry on top."

He pets my head before releasing me. "That's my good boy!"

I only glare at him before slamming the door shot.

Now to speak with Amu. I just hope she listens to me…

* * *

4:58 pm

"I'm so sorry Rima," Amu speaks on the phone. "I'll promise to explain it tomorrow."

"No. I want to hear it now Amu," Rima says over the line with a serious and concern tone. "I want to help you, so please, as a friend, tell me!"

"Rima," Amu sniffs as tears started to fall. Her three charas look alarmed. Suu immediately gets the tissue and gives it to Amu who thanks her.

"Amu-chan, do you want me to go there?"

"No, please don't trouble yourself. I'll be fine," Amu assures her. "It's just that I learned something today."

"What is it Amu-chan?"

"Anubo-san is Ikuto's ex-girlfriend. She said that he cheated on her, toyed with her, played her emotions," Amu sobs.

"And you believed her because….?"

"This is Ikuto we're talking about! He's that type of guy! He's just a promiscuous bastard who only wants to fill his desire by seducing vulnerable women into his bed!" she screams at the phone.

I quietly close the door behind me. I have heard enough that my heart can't take anymore. Amu, my dear Amu, thinks so lowly of me. A promiscuous bastard? For real?!

* * *

5:03 pm

Normal POV

"Don't be too harsh Amu-chan," Rima said. "What Sukiya-san said may be true, but what's in it for you? Why are you so frustrated about it?"

Amu stayed silent for a moment, contemplating if she should tell Rima about it. "Amu-chan? Are you still there?"

"I'm jealous," she admitted at last.

"Oh…"

"I'm jealous and I hate this feeling. I am so frustrated because of this. It is as if I like Ikuto or something! I don't like this feeling at all!"

"What feeling Amu? Jealousy or your feeling to Ikuto?"

"…both," Amu answered weakly.

"Why?"

"Oh Rima! I'm afraid! I'm afraid that if I ever fall in love with Ikuto, I might end up like Sukiya-san!"

Rima stared blankly at the phone she's holding. She was pretty sure that Amu's dilemma was easy. But Amu herself was making it harder. Couldn't she see that there's no way in hell that Ikuto would play with her emotions or cheat on her? But Rima knew she's not in the position to tell Amu that. "Amu, you're stupid."

Amu felt like a brick had fallen on top of her head. "W-what?"

"You're stupid. I know for sure that you've known Ikuto longer than Anubo-san does. Do you really think that he can hurt your feelings? After all the fights and victories the two of you have been through in the past? After all you did to him? He's practically indebted to you!" Rima waited for Amu's reply but when she got nothing she said, "Think about it, Amu-chan. Humans are not perfect. They make mistakes from time to time but they must learn from these mistakes for them to move on. I hope you make the right thing to do."

* * *

9:52 pm

KNOCK-KNOCK

Ikuto opened his door to see Amu standing wakwardly. He didn't say anything and that made Amu more nervous.

"May come in?" she asked, still looking at the ground.

He shrugged and stepped aside to let her in. She whispered "thanks" and went in. It was her first time in his room and she had to admit that Ikuto had a really good taste. His room was simple but looked elegant and stylish. The furniture in the room were painted in midnight-blue and white and their arrangement was balanced and in harmony too. But Amu wasn't there to criticize the interior décor of his room.

She tried to steal a glance at Ikuto who was obviously ticked off. But Amu didn't know why. She opened her mouth to say something, but she lost the courage to say what she had in mind. She tried again, but nothing came out. "I forgot what to say. I'll just say it to you when I remember." She lied and hastily made her way to the door.

But before she could tough the doorknob, Ikuto had her in an embrace from behind. "Amu, do you really think I'm a 'promiscuous bastard who only wants to fill his desire by seducing vulnerable women into my bed'?" he said, his voice was raw with pained emotion.

"I-Ikuto! You heard?" Amu squeaked.

"Amu!" he tightened his hold on her.

Amu slackened in his strong arms "I'm sorry. I don't think of you as such. I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I'm sorry…"

Ikuto smiled at last but Amu was still hiding her face from him. "Amu, look at me," he said gently.

Reluctantly, Amu looked up to see Ikuto smiling serenely at her. He turned her around so that they're face to face. "I'm glad then. Now, aren't you going to tell me something?"

Amu blushed. "Oh about that. You see, I met – "

"Sukiya Anubo, my ex-girlfriend," Ikuto butted in.

Amu's golden orbs widened. "Ho did you know?"

"That doesn't matter. What matter, however, is what she told you."

"Since you eavesdropped on me, I bet you already know," she retorted.

He scowled. "I wasn't 'eavesdropping'. I just overheard. Your voice was so loud you know."

Amu smirked and took a step back so she could point her finger at him. "Yeah right. My voice was hushed when I was talking on the phone! There's no way you'd overhear it, eavesdropper!"

Ikuto too smirked and touched Amu's hand. He swiftly gathered her in his arm and brought his face close to hers. "So what if I eavesdropped? At least I know why you're acting strangely."

"But you still eavesdropped. Shame on you," Amu insisted rather childishly.

Ikuto chuckled and nuzzled her neck. "And for the record, I didn't toy or play Sukiya's emotion. And I never cheated on her."

"But why did she say all those awful things to me?"

Ikuto looked directly in her sad eyes before claiming her lips. He kissed her gently yet passionately. Amu responded almost immediately. He held on to her waist while her hands ruffled his hair. He groaned when she touched his delicate ears then he caressed her one creamy leg. Amu moaned louder and her nipples became taut at the sensation. He could fill himself getting hard as well as the taut nipples pressed against his bare chest. Instinctively, one of his hands reached out to massage her nipples. She cried out in delight and pressed herself more against him.

"_Amu_," he said her name over and over, his voice full with desire and hunger for the woman in his arm.

"_Ikuto_," she said in the same manner. She rubbed herself in his middle region and was satisfied when she felt him 'hardened' there.

In response to her bold action, Ikuto squeezed her breast, teased her nipples. Her head tilted back in pure pleasure and he used this opportunity to lower the neckline of her night gown. Ikuto looked at her well-round breasts with lust-filled eyes and didn't hesitate to taste one of them. "Ikuto!" she cried out his name loudly and pleadingly. He groaned as he tasted, licked, and bit her breasts.

His mouth traveled up to north till they were kissing hotly again. Their hands were everywhere. Ikuto was about to lift up her night gown when

KNOCK-KNOCK

there's a knock on the door.

"Ikuto-dear?" Aruto-san said from the other end.

The two wrenched from each others body instantly, both panting and breathing in for oxygen. Ikuto looked at Amu who had her eyes closed. He smirked before straightening up and helping Amu. Her face was as red as tomato when she felt his hands fix her hair. "Thanks," she said quietly.

When she deemed that she looked presentable and not caught in the act of making out, she went for the door but Ikuto called her name. She faced him and he kissed her again. "So why do you think she say all those things to you?" Ikuto asked finally asked.

Amu could only blink and say smartly, "Huh?"

Ikuto laughed. "Yeah, I thought so too."

Amu blushed more if that's even possible. And went out of Ikuto's room but still managed to bid good night to Aruto-san who looked nonplussed.

When Aruto-san was sure that Amu was out of ear shot, he said. "Damn! Did I interrupt something?"

Ikuto scowled at him. "Only the process of making your first grandson."

And Aruto-san knocked out cold while whispering tragically, "No! No! My first grandson!"

To be continued…

* * *

Preview:

"_I hate liars. I hope you're not one of them."_

_She danced, swayed her hips, and touched her body provocatively and sexily, as he lurked in the shadow with predatory eyes._

"_I want you, Amu."_

* * *

To all reviewers:

Wow! That is a super long chapter if you ask me. I should be working on my project, but NOOO, I just have to finish this chapter and update Courting. I am such a kind authoress. Haha…

And since this is a really long chapter, review people!!! 30 reviews will be fine!!! Please!!!

Is this good chappy? Too much drama? Bit rated M? Little Amuto scenes? Tell me people!!! I MUST know!!!

_Questions:_

**Does Aruto only think about little Ikutos?**

Well, I don't know. He has a really twisted mind so I'm not sure (even if I'm the authoress…haha).

**Where am I?**

I'm here, in my room. Want my address? XP

**What's Hey!Say!Jump!?**

One of the cutest boy bands in Japan. They are basically teens and, yeah, I love them. XD Wikipedia or google them, if you like.

**Am I ok?**

Nope. I'm actually going crazy with my project and my final exam was over just yesterday. I really need a vacation but I have advance summer class. Hmft

**How come Amu didn't notice someone else on the bed was sleeping with her?**

'cause she's sleeping soundly. That sort of happened to me when me and my classmates were on a field trip. My roommates got drunk and they messed up the whole room while I was sleeping snuggly on the bed. XD I didn't even budge or anything, and I was so shock when I found in the morning (when they told me about it…).

**How's life?**

O.o I am sort of busy with my project and cosplay career. By the way, I am cosplaying Amulet Heart this Friday (Apr 3, 09) at Ozine Fest here in Philippines. Unfortunately, I don't have pink wig. Why don't I buy? Well, why don't you? Yeah, I thought so too. XD But I have pink hair spray. I'll post some links for photos in my profile, if you guys like to see my Amulet cosplay. And I have her cute pompoms!

_Random Question:_

**What do you do in your free time?**

Me? I daydream, fantasize my crushes, doodles, sound trip, sleep in the library, text my friends, list the DVDs I should buy. Damn! I still haven't watched Shugo Chara ep 27-51!!! Boo!!!

**What can you say about necrophilia (sexual desire for dead bodies)?**

GROSS!!!!!!

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_

_(Currently listening to Your Call by Secondhand Serenade)_


	7. Chapter 7: Temptation Leads to Sin

Courting

-chidori amane-

Author's Notes: This is just a dribble so I don't know if you guys will like it. Furthermore, I'm just following my err New Year's Resolution: write a literary piece at least three times a week. I know, that's like: IMPOSSIBLE. I don't have beta so bear with my errors. And English is like my third language. Moreover, read the manga because it's like a fanfiction came to life (or in drawing).

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! nor do I own the following music tracks:

Jai-ho by Ar Rahman and PCD (Pussy Cat Dolls)

Beautiful and Dangerous by Akon.

Thank you for waiting patiently and may I present to all of you (drum roll please!) CHAPTER 7!!!

* * *

Amu's Room

10:12 pm

Amu locked herself inside her sole sanctuary in the Tsukiyomi Mansion – her room which was, by the way, just across from _his_. Breathing haggardly, she palmed her heating and obviously blushing face. _Agh! Damn it! I need a cold shower._

Ran, Miki, and Suu looked up to find their owner covering her face. Worriedly they asked, "Are you alright, Amu-chan?"

Amu couldn't look straight to her charas so she opted to stare at the seemingly interesting floor. "Ah, I'm quite fine. I just need err shower!" She hurriedly dashed to the bathroom and, for the second time, locked herself in.

The three sister charas blinked once or twice. Miki smirked and her eyes glinted with mischief. "Ran, Suu, what do you think happened?"

Ran casually floated on air and put her arms on the back of her head. "I don't know. Ikuto probably did something to her."

Suu squeaked and blushed a good shade of pink. "You don't think he-"

"-did THAT to her again," Miki cut in.

Ran stopped floating and her jaw dropped. "No way! And we weren't even there to see it?!?"

Suu lightly pinched her on the arm. "Hey! What's that for?" Ran burst, inspecting the pink spot on her skin.

"That's bad, desu!"

"Eh? You enjoyed watching them in the first time!"

"N-no! Of course not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

While her two sister charas bickered, Miki frowned in thought. _This is serious. Ikuto probably likes Amu-chan who might not have realized this. Ah, wrong. Ikuto obviously likes Amu-chan and Amu-chan is… oblivious? I know that she is not THAT dense so she might find out Ikuto's feelings sooner or later. I wonder what will happen?_

"Ran, Suu," Miki called. "Do you think Amu-chan can fall in love with Ikuto?"

The pink-clad and green-clad chara stopped upon hearing their sister's question. A sad expression was present in their faces. "I think, desu. She did fall for him once, didn't she?"

Ran scowled and said haughtily. "She didn't fall for him. She just had a crush at him when she's still in elementary. Things are different now, you know."

An argument between Ran and Suu was about to erupt again but, thankfully, Miki stopped them this time. "You guys are annoying sometimes. But at any rate, whatever happens, we will support Amu-chan! Right?"

Her two sisters nodded happily and said in chorus, "Yes!"

* * *

Ikuto's Room

10:14 pm

Cold water greeted his burning skin, gradually dissipating the warm feeling in his mid-region. Ikuto sighed in relief. _That was close. So close._

Thinking of Amu's creamy and smooth legs, the succulent taste of her lips, her taut nipples pressing against his chest and the wave of pleasure when he sucked one of them, the tantalizing friction when she rubbed him there, her cries of pure desire, and the way she said his name –

Ikuto groaned. He thought cold shower wouldn't help him at all to cool off even for a bit. Obviously, even if he went to North Pole as long as he thought of what just happened, he would probably cause a meltdown! He's feeling so damn too hot for comfort.

He groaned again. He was feeling a bit déjà vu. _This is the second time in a week. If this keeps up, I think I can't hold back any longer._

That thought made him chuckle. _That would be nice…_

* * *

Amu's Room

10:28 pm

Amu's POV

That's a very long shower, but who cares? It didn't help at all. I can still feel his hands all over my aching and needy body. The way he caressed me with his wonderful hands, how his tongue did a dance with mine, his groans of manly pleasure, and the way he pronounced my name with his velvety voice. I can still recall in hazy memory when he sucked-

Oh crap!!! Don't even go there Amu! I slap my face. Hard.

"Ouch!"

My three charas fly to me within a sec and give me a look that clearly says 'Are you going crazy? Or you're already crazy?'

I nervously laugh and say, "I just ah forgot something. But it's ok now so let's sleep." I hastily turn off the light and throw myself on the soft bed.

"Neh, Amu-chan," one of my charas calls. "Are you really fine?"

I hide my face under the pillow, afraid that they will see through my lie. "Yes. I'm just tired and confused."

"You can talk to us, desu!"

"Yeah. We're always here for you, Amu-chan."

"So whatever is troubling you, tell us about it."

I smile sincerely and can't help but feel a little ease. Without Rima, Nagehiko, Yaya, Tadase, Kairi, and Kukai by my side right now, at least I still have Ran, Miki, and Suu. They're always here for me. "Thank you, Ran, Miki, Suu. I'm feeling ok now."

"No problem, Amu-chan!"

"Good-night to you three."

"Good-night, Amu-chan!"

Sensing that the three have already caved in their eggs, I remove the pillow from my face and give a sigh of relief. I touch my face and it's still warm. I don't need anyone to tell me that I'm currently blushing. Heck! My face is burning that someone might think I have fever!

What just happened in Ikuto's room is… beyond comprehension. I don't know what made him do it. I don't even know what made _me_ do it! But one thing is for sure, I _liked_ it. Or else I would have beaten him into pulp by sexually harassing me.

Agh! How could I possibly like what he did to me? Sure, Ikuto is hot – super over-the-scale hot. He's attractive – too attractive as a matter of fact. He's pervert – since birth might I add. He's kind in a twisted Ikuto way. He's caring when he wants to and that is very rare, I think. He's selfless – always putting others before himself, doing things for the safety and good benefit of the ones he loves even if it means endangering himself. He's… Ikuto.

Ikuto. The same guy I admired long time ago. The one who left for five years without bothering to say 'Good-bye'. The man who makes me feels weird things inside my body…

And heart.

My eyes widen in enlightenment. My heart is about to burst in surprise. My hands shake with the weight of this new found information.

I am in l-lov-ve with _**him**_?!?

Of all people?!?

Oh God!

My head suddenly feels lighter than normal. And the world is spinning in the wrong way. I think I'm going to pass out.

* * *

Tsukiyomi Residence

7:05 am

Aruto's POV

I know I am not the smartest man in the world and I don't need to read a psychology book to notice that something is wrong with my two best buds in the house.

"Good morning, Ikuto-kun!" I greet cheerily, my awesome smile is obviously blinding and no one can resist my charm.

And he just glares at me and growls. SCARY!!! He makes himself comfortable on a chair at my right side. I can see bags under his eyes. I wonder what had gotten to him…

An unseen bulb appears on top of my head. I know! I kind of interrupted them last night. I suddenly want to be succumbed with depression right now. My first grandchild, I'm sorry! I am such a bad grandpa for prolonging your process and birth!

My instinct tells me that Amu is approaching. With all my Tsukiyomi pride and charisma, I greet her, "Good morning, Amu-chan!"

Amu, who appears to be fine, smiles at me and returns the greeting. She's so cute! Her golden eyes flicker to the other occupant of the table and I don't miss the hitch of her breathing and the pink blush on her face. Hmm… interesting.

However, her reaction doesn't last long as she immediately schools her expression to look more normal. When my dearest Ikuto-kun looks up at Amu with this glint in his eyes, I think hell has broken loose. Is it me or I think it's getting hot in here? Amu has her eyes widened, her mouth a little agape, her chest rises a bit too fast, and her face all the way to her ears is red. Ikuto, on the other hand, looks like he's about to pounce on Amu. Oh dear God! These two are so… horny.

Hello? I'm still here you know! I cough. No response. Again, I cough loudly.

"Huh?" Amu breathes.

I smile at her. "Come on, Amu-chan. Take a seat and eat break fast."

She bits her lower lip and smiles sheepishly. "Ah y-yes."

During breakfast, Amu just holds her head down, avoiding any eye contact with Ikuto. My son, upon noticing this, doesn't like it one bit so he plays footsie with her under the table. This makes Amu look up at him. I smile inwardly and Ikuto smirks. Amu, on the other hand, scowls at him and kicks his legs with more force than necessary. Ikuto twitches visibly and Amu smiles in triumph.

Does that mean they're back to normal?

* * *

Normal POV

Inside the limousine, Amu and Ikuto sat quietly beside each other as they made their trip to Tokyo University. Ikuto remembered something very important just now and told Amu about it. "Hey Amu," he said, advancing towards her.

She recoiled instantly and made a face at him while trying to mask the blush on her face to no avail. "I-Ikuto! If you're going to say something, just say it. You don't have to co-mmph"

Ikuto interrupted her with a mind-blowing kiss. With a final lick, he let her go and said in a ragged voice, "I can't pick you up after your class. I have a business appointment till 5 pm. I'll just ask Sebastian to do it."

_Eh? Perfect timing then!_ "You don't have to ask him. It'll just be too troublesome. I'll ask one of my friends to give me a ride," Amu said.

Ikuto frowned at the thought of other males giving Amu a ride. "No."

"Ikuto!"

"No."

"Come on! Please with cherry on top?" Amu begged with puppy dog eyes and pouting lips.

Ikuto looked down at his angel and couldn't resist. _Amu_. He unconsciously lowered his head and kissed her gently. Amu responded almost shyly. "Ok. Just make sure you get home," Ikuto whispered between their kisses.

Amu just moaned in agreement.

* * *

Tokyo University

9:25 am

Sukiya's POV

The class has been going for almost an hour now and the Amu bitch is still in daze. Truthfully, this is not the mood I am hoping for. Shouldn't she be upset? Down? Broken-hearted? But how come I can practically see flowers, hearts, and rainbow on the background?

"Hinamori-san? Please answer the next question." I ask so that I can get her attention, however, after three times of calling her stupid last name, I am about to explode.

"HINAMORI-SAN?!?" I yell.

The class shuts up and Amu bitch only says, "Huh?"

I am twitching awfully and I want to smash something on the wall – probably her face. "Hinamori-san, I've been calling you for the past minute. Yet you didn't respond. That is quite rude, don't you think? Please come and see me at the faculty room during lunch."

She glares at me dangerously for a second. And then she nervously laughs. "Yes. I'm sorry Anubo-san."

Did I just imagine that?

"Ah that's alright. But please pay attention form now on. And you still have to go to the faculty," I say somewhat dumbfounded.

"Yes."

Something is amiss here.

* * *

12: 02 pm

Normal POV

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Come in," Sukiya said on the other side of the door.

Amu entered with a smile on her face. "Anubo-san?"

"Please call me Sukiya," the professor insisted.

"Oh right. Sukiya, what do you want from me?" Amu asked, again, with a smile that suddenly freaked out Sukiya. The way Amu voiced out her question meant something else.

"Well you see, I thought you have a sort of problem because you're quite odd this morning. Is something bothering you?" Sukiya intoned.

Amu hid the expression of her eyes behind her bangs and said, "Sukiya, what do you feel when people lie to you? You see, I met someone and told me false things about one of my friends. I don't know if I should still talk to that person or just ignore that someone."

Sukiya tensed immediately_. Cold sweat formed on her back. She is obviously talking about me. But just play cool Sukiya Anubo. Tell her the right thing. Pretend you know nothing. _Sukiya took a deep breath. "I see. That is… sad. You should confront that person and ask him/her why he/she lied to you. You might not know that this someone has a special reason. However, that reason doesn't justify his/her action 'cause a lie is still a lie no matter where you look at it. Tell me Amu, who is this person you're talking about?"

Amu clenched her fist and forced a smile when she looked straight at Sukiya. "I don't think you have to know Sukiya. I don't want to bother you any longer. You've helped me enough. And thank you very much."

Sukiya bit her bottom lip from growling impatiently. "O-okay. If that's what you want."

"Thanks for understanding, Sukiya," Amu said. "Can I go now?"

"Ah yes," Sukiya said and managed to form a smile on her face. When Amu's back was on her, she scowled despitefully. _You bitch!_

"Anubo-san," Amu said, her voice was cold and cryptic, when she's at the door with her back still on the professor. "I hate liars. I hope you're not one of them." And she closed the door behind her.

Sukiya glared at the innocent door and grit her teeth in frustration. _That bitch is surely going to regret for challenging me._

* * *

3: 59 pm

Amu's POV

Phew. Class is over. And what that does mean?!? PARTY!!!!

"I am so excited!!!" I shout on the hall way. The girls giggle and the guys just smile at my expression.

"Say, Amu-chan, have you told to Aruto-san about the party this evening?" Nagehiko asks suddenly, making my merry dance stops.

Oh damn! Because of the Sukiya-Ikuto ordeal yesterday, I totally forgot to tell Aruto-san!!!

I nervously laugh and scratch the back of my head. "Well, you see, I err forgot."

"WHAT?!?"

I'm screwed, aren't I?

"B-but don't worry, I still have to go back to the mansion anyway. I'll just tell him there if he's there in the first place," I insist. "Neh, who can give me a ride to Ikuto's mansion?"

"Ikuto is not going to pick you up today?" Rima asks.

I shake my head. "He's got business appointment or something."

"I'll give you a ride then," Tadase offers.

I beam at him and hook my arm to his. "Thanks, Tadase-kun! You're a life-saver."

Kairi coughs and suggests, "If that's the case, why don't you just get the clothes you're going to wear and come along with Tadase to the apartment so that we'll go to the club all together?"

That's brilliant!

Yaya flings herself at Kairi who turns into a good shade of pink. "You're so smart, Kairi!" After letting him go, Yaya approaches me with puppy dog eyes. "Mou Amu-chan, please go to the apartment! We miss you!"

"Alright."

* * *

4:12 pm

"Hey Amu-chan, are the Tsukiyomis treating you right?" Tadase asks me during the right.

"Yes," I answer absent-mindedly. The plan is this: I am going to tell Aruto-san about the party; get my outfit; go to apartment; change clothes; go to the club together with the Guardians; and PARTY ALL NIGHT!!!

"…taking advantage of you?"

"Yes," I mumble distractedly.

And Tadase hits the break all of a sudden, taking me by surprise.

"Tadase-kun!!!" I yell at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Amu-chan!" Tadase raises his voice, his face is pained and I don't know why. "Leave the Tsukiyomi Mansion and stay with us."

"Huh? What?" I reply somewhat stupidly.

"Didn't you say Ikuto is taking advantage of you?" he asks, his hands gripping tightly the steering wheel.

I flush a bit. "N-no! Of course not!"

"But you said," Tadase stops, then sighs. "You weren't listening, were you?"

I smile apologetically at him. "My bad."

He sighs once again and accelerates the car. "What are you thinking anyway?"

"I'm just organizing inside my mind the things I have to do for this night," I answer.

If my plan is full-proof, Ikuto won't be able to stop me from partying! Hell yeah!

* * *

Tsukiyomi Residence

4:20 pm

"WELCOME HOME, AMU-CHAN!!!" Aruto-san greeted.

Amu and Tadase just sweat dropped upon being welcomed by none other than the master of Tsukiyomi Mansion, Aruto-san.

The said master of the house noticed the blonde guy beside Amu. He feigned a shock expression and said dramatically, "Oh my pour heart! I thought it's going to be a happy-ending for my darling Ikuto and Amu. But why, oh why, must there be obstacles on the way. Fear not my soon-to-be-born grandchild, I will make sure you will set foot on this wonderful land!" After his monologue, he pointed an accusing finger to Tadase. "You! Young man with blonde hair, state your name and relationship with Amu!"

During one of Aruto-san's antic, Amu quietly slipped inside the mansion and to her room, leaving poor Tadase with the man who awfully looked like Ikuto_. Is this really Aruto-san? It's been so long since I've seen him that I forgot what he was like._ Tadase thought.

"Aruto-san, do you not remember me? I am Tadase," he said at the man who was still looking at him suspiciously.

_Tadase… How come that name is so familiar?_ Aruto looked closely at the young man who to take Amu home. His eyes widened a fraction and a big goofy smile was plastered on his face. "TADASE-KUN!!!" And he scooped him in his arms.

Oh the horror Tadase felt when Ikuto's father took him into a bear hug. The man was practically stranger to him! "A-aruto-san, I c-can't breath."

"Oh sorry!" Aruto-san immediately released him. "Please come inside my humble abode."

"Thank you," Tadase replied with relief. He studied the inside structure of the mansion and he couldn't help himself to be amazed.

"Tadase-kun, how are your parents?" Aruto-san asked, the playfulness in his voice suddenly vanished.

Tadase looked down and said quietly, "They're alright, Aruto-san."

"That's good to know." His tone was sincere. "Tadase-kun," he began, his voice was once again lively, "are you still waiting for Amu?"

Tadase nodded. "Yes. Actually, she's coming over to the apartment."

Aruto-san looked horrified. "Why? You're not taking Amu away, are you? Are you going to keep her in your apartment and we will never see her agan? Please! Don't take her away! Take me instead of her!"

Tadase was beginning to get scared for his life. He briefly wondered how Amu could possibly live in here. Probably reading his thoughts, Amu entered the living room while carrying a bag. "Anou, Aruto-san, please don't harass Tadase-kun."

"I am not harassing Tadase-kun," Aruto-san insisted. "Right, Tadase-kun?" he even managed to pout.

"Y-yes."

"See!"

Amu could only sigh. "Tadase-kun, have you told Aruto-san?"

"Partly. I figured you should tell him about it," Tadase replied.

"Ok."

Aruto-san seemed a bit lost. _Tell what?_ He tried to assess the situation. Tadase, an ex of Amu, was here. Amu, carrying a bag, was coming over to the apartment. _Oh no!_

"You two are going to elope?!?" Aruto-san burst, fake tears falling from his eyes.

"W-what?!?" both said in unison.

Geez… This is harder than I thought. Amu walked over at a wailing old man and patted his back. "Aruto-san, I am just going to visit my friends. And well, there is this party in this club this evening so a friend suggested that we go there all together."

Aruto-san immediately relaxed but the evasive information didn't miss his rational mind. "So Amu-chan, what is this party?"

Amu smiled a little. "It's a party to celebrate the winning of me and the others in the competition."

"Ah! I see! So where is this club?" he asked, his face was depicting curiosity. But in fact, his intention was to get the details just in case.

Amu bit her lip. She was hesitating. If she told him, he might tell Ikuto. But if she wouldn't, would it not offend Aruto-san? "It's In the Corner Club."

"In the corner? Please be more specific Amu-chan," Aruto-san pled.

"Ah what Amu-chan meant was that the name of the club is In The Corner," Tadase supplied.

"I see. Then what time in this evening is the party?"

Amu and Tadase looked at each other for a brief moment. "Well, the party starts around 7 but we plan to go there around 8."

"That's kind of late Amu-chan. What time are you going home then? Do you want me to ask Ikuto to pick you up?" Aruto-san suggested. _Ikuto must definitely know this_.

"N-no!" Amu answered too quickly. "I mean, one of my friends will give me a ride home again. I'll probably be here around midnight or something."

"Oh ok then. Please take care on your way!" Aruto-san escorted them to the front door and bid them good bye.

* * *

Tsukiyomi Residence

7:46 pm

Ikuto's POV

I am tired. Damn tired. All I want now is a warm bath and soft bed – an Amu on it is a bonus.

But Sebastian said that father is asking for my presence in the living room. Geez. What does the old man want this time?

"I'm home," I greet him and settle on a chair across him.

"Welcome home," he replies. His expression is different – not the playful and annoying father he has come to accept.

"You're waiting for me?" I ask. I look around and notice that everything here is perfectly fine. I wonder what Amu is doing right now in her room.

"Ah yes. Ikuto, Amu isn't here in the mansion," father begins.

My eyes widen in horror and, in my disbelief, I stand up abruptly. "Where is she? Was she kidnapped?"

"Calm down, Ikuto. She's with her friends, partying at In the Corner Club," he informs.

I glare at him. "And you didn't stop her?"

Father glares back. That's a first. "I don't have the right Ikuto. And by the way, I met Tadase-kun this afternoon. He gave Amu a ride home."

Ok, I'm pissed! "Damn it!" I loosen my tie and remove my Armani tuxedo. I'm about to dash out of the mansion when father shouted "wait!" I turn around and glare at him again. Can't he see I'm going berserk here?

"Don't worry. I've got a plan," the way he says that creeps the hell out of me especially the evil grin on his face. He grabs his phone from the table and dials some numbers. I can hear a faint ringing until it's picked up. "Aruto Tsukiyomi here."

"Oh Tsukiyomi-sama, to whom do I owe this pleasure of hearing your voice?"

Father chuckles. "No one. I just want to ask you a favor, is that fine?"

"It will be honor, Tsukiyomi-sama."

"Good. I want you to put my son's name in the guest list with VIP Pass. Now."

"Oh ok. Anything else, Tsukiyomi-sama?"

"That is all. Thank you very much."

"No problem, Tsukiyomi-sama."

My old man gives me the thumbs up. "Ok, now that is settled. You can go to the party without causing trouble. And before you do that, take a bath and change."

I stare at him in a new light. Who knows that he can be helpful from time to time? "Ah thanks?"

"Don't mention it. This is to make up for what I interrupted last night," he admits. "But there's one thing that I ask of you."

"What's that?" I ask suspiciously.

He looks at me with teary eyes and pouting lips. "A grandchild?"

It's good while it lasts. "Stupid," I mutter under my breath. "Don't worry; you'll have one sooner or later."

* * *

In The Corner

8:47 pm

Normal POV

A tipsy Amu – clad in black khaki studded vest, gray shirt, punk rock pleather dog skirt, and demonia shoes, with black skull earrings and 24 piece glitter bangle set as accessories – danced in the tune of Jai-ho with a random orange-haired guy. Around her were some of her friends and classmates who were either drunk or tipsy too. This was the first time Amu went to a club party. She and the others usually celebrated this kind of occasion all by themselves. But this time was different since it was a collaborative effort of all the winners in the competition.

After a while, Amu got tired of dancing and went to their table to rest. Since she was alone in their table, she didn't have anything to do except to watch people go wild and make a fool of themselves with hazy eyes or to drink more liquor. She did both so she ended more drunk than ever with one thought in mind: enjoy every moment of this night.

* * *

9:09 pm

Ikuto's POV

I didn't imagine the line would be this long. There were so many Tokyo U students outside the bar and are still waiting to get in. Thank God I'm in the guest list with VIP Pass to boot. Not wanting to attract any unwanted attention, I cover my head with the hood of my gray shirt. I casually walk toward the bulky men positioned in the entrance. They are a head taller than me so they have to look down at me with their supposedly scary eyes.

"Name?" one of them says.

I don't bother opening my mouth. Instead, I present him an I.D. The other guy whispers something to him and they both bow down before me.

"I'm sorry, Sir. Please come in," the one with arrogant tone earlier utters with regret.

I only wave him off.

Upon entering the spacious club, I immediately search for Amu. Fortunately, I ask one of the assistants of the club who accompany to look for her table. He directs me to a secluded table with a good view on the center of the room where a group of teens are dancing. He also takes the initiative to get me a drink.

"Ikuto-sama, the table of the student you're looking for is there," he points an empty table and I nod at him in gratitude for his effort.

"You can go now. I no longer need your help," I say to him.

"As you wish, Ikuto-sama."

When the assistant is out of sight, I relax a bit. I am still tired from my business trip but this is nothing if something bad happens to Amu.

What in the world is she thinking anyway? Going to a place like this, she could get herself rape by strangers. Geez. Why does she always make me worry? And why do I even worry? Oh right. It's damn obvious.

Now, where is Amu?

* * *

9:26 pm

Normal POV

Amu really enjoyed the party. She danced with anyone who asked her, be it gal or guy. It's not out of kindness or generosity, but her rational mind was fog with too much alcohol that corrupted her to say yes. Nevertheless, her body was still moving expertly.

A good remix was being played by the VJ. The songs were Akon's tracks.

_**That girl is so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous  
That girl is a bad girl, I've seen her type before  
She's so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous  
That girl is a bad girl, yeah**__  
(from Dangerous)_

She danced, swayed her hips, and touched her body provocatively and sexily, as he lurked in the shadow with predatory eyes. She didn't know she's being watched nor he was there. All she did was dance and get loosen up. The expression on her face was seductive with her half-lidded eyes and slightly parted lips. And so he watched.

_**When I see you,  
I run out of words to say  
I wouldn't leave you,  
Cause your that type of girl, that makes mistakes**_

…

_**I see you in the club, you gettin' down'  
I wanna get with you  
I see you in the club, you showin' thugs love  
That wanna get with you**_

_**You're so beautiful, So damn beautiful  
Said your so beautiful, So damn beautiful  
You're so beautiful...  
**__(from Beautiful)_

What made him move his legs or stride toward her was still unbeknownst to Ikuto himself. When he 'woke up' from his trance, he was already in front of Amu with his hood still covering his face. Amu, who was clearly drunk but still strikingly beautiful more so because of her rosy cheeks, took him for another stranger who just wanted to dance with her. The others around them continued with their own pace while the two stood there.

Slowly, Amu reached out to remove his hood. And in doing so, her breath hitched when she recognized him. Instead of getting embarrassed or putting up a fight for getting followed, she laughed throatily and said in a somber tone, "Damn. I'm imagining Ikuto even in this condition." She smiled seductively. "But you really look like him. At least, that's what I think." She began grinding against him, earning a groan from Ikuto.

"Come on, cat boy, dance with me," Amu encouraged. She came up behind him and waved her flexible body all the way down as if he was a pole.

"_Amu_," Ikuto warned, his control gradually snapping.

Amu swayed more and ground her body against his while laughing melodiously and teasing him. However, when she glued her full front on him, snaked her arms around his neck and said, "Let me tell you a lil' secret." She leaned closer and pulled him down to whisper something in his delicate – and super sensitive – ear. "I think I'm in love with him." And she had the courage to bit his ear.

That's when Ikuto finally snapped. He snaked his arms around Amu's body and hungrily kissed her. "I want you, Amu."

She could only moan at the sensation. Blindly, he led her to his secluded table to continue what they're doing.

_Maybe father's request will come earlier than expected…_

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Preview:

"_I feel like my head has hit the wall a hundred times."_

"_What are we doing in a baby store?"_

"_This is like a damn cheesy flick movie. Getting stuck in the elevator? Be more original!"_

To all reviewers:

I can't continue further! I have to stop for now. I'll continue next week. This chapter is supposedly not over yet, however, my eyes already hurt (since I've spent straight 8 hours on my laptop after arriving from school) and I think this chapter is way too long.

By the way, thank you for all the reviews I got from chapter 6!!! I am so happy that many people find Courting as addicting and cute.

As for this chapter, what do you think? Not much lemon? Too long? Review people! Reviews are welcomed and recommended! 30 reviews are ok!!!

_Questions:_

**Will Ikuto and Amu finish what they started – the process of making Aruto's grandson?**

Of course. No argument there. XD But not now… tehee.

**How can Ikuto be so sure it's going to be a boy (grandson)?**

Err it runs in the family? Haha Well, Ikuto is the first child and he's a boy. Not really. It's my fault. 'Grandson' should have been 'grandchild'.

**Is Sukiya going to die?**

If that happens, will I be accused of murder? XD

**Does Aruto frighten you?**

No. I personally love him even though I never encountered him in anime or manga. I think he's actually cool and funny.

**Will there be more lemons?**

Yes, just don't think of me as pervert though. I don't know where I get my inspiration from writing this kind of stuff (probably from watching too much shounen-ai like Jonjou Romantica and Loveless).

**How many chapters do you think Courting will have?**

Mhmm… I am still thinking about it. I'm targeting for less than 15 chapters 'cause beyond that number is just way too many, I think. What do you guys have to say about this?

**MY AMULET HEART COSPLAY (Just follow this link without the spaces pls!)**

www .kawaiihazeru .multiply .com

(The album is entitled 'OZINE FEST 09 [Day 1]')

_Random Questions:_

**Which do you prefer, yaoi (boy to boy) or yuri (girl to girl)?**

Definitely yaoi.

**Have you ever been in love?**

What the FUCK?!? … I believe I haven't yet.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_

_(Currently listening to Homecoming by Hey Monday)_


	8. Chapter 8: I know You Like it

Courting

-chidori amane-

Author's Notes: This is just a dribble so I don't know if you guys will like it. Furthermore, I'm just following my err New Year's Resolution: write a literary piece at least three times a week. I know, that's like: IMPOSSIBLE. I don't have beta so bear with my errors. And English is like my third language. Moreover, read the manga because it's like a fanfiction came to life (or in drawing).

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!

First and foremost, I apologize for taking oh so many days, weeks, or months (good thing it didn't take a year or so) to update Courting. I have my reasons even though they are downright unacceptable. But I sincerely want all your forgiveness, especially those who sent me PMs.

Warning: Rated M scenes

And so without more delay, I humbly present to you Chapter 8 of Courting…

* * *

9: 44 pm

In the Corner

Normal POV

"Mnn…" Amu moaned as Ikuto trailed sloppy kisses on her creamy and slender neck. He licked a particular spot that made Amu's body shiver in pleasure. He bit the same spot and she elicited a more pronounced moan. Ikuto only smirked in doing a good job and continued tracing kisses down to her cleavage.

Amu was in bliss. That's the only thing that her mind could process at the moment. The euphoria she's feeling, be it from alcohol or whatsoever, she didn't give a damn. Her body was on fire! But somehow, instinct told her that she's in the right place. In his arms. His. She didn't recognize yet. Her body, however, seemed familiar with the touch of this man she's making out with.

She experimented. She ruffled his hair as if he was her real lover. She smiled to know that at least this guy had smooth hair. She pressed herself more to him and sighed pleasurably to find out that he had a good physique. She kissed his eyebrows, then his cheeks while leaving a trail of saliva. And finally, her mouth found his. He was delicious. That's all she could think of to describe his taste. He's addicting. "Ikuto," she moaned subconsciously. Suddenly, a warm and wet thing poked her lips. Naturally, she welcomed his hot tongue inside her mouth. She moaned again and again as their tongues made a tango. Her lips briefly wandered to his jaw, then his neck, and she took the opportunity to sniff his scent. "Mmm," she moaned. He smelled so manly and oh so delectable that she couldn't help but to lick him. She was pleased to hear his breath hitch a bit but the urge to taste his mouth slapped her like a bitch. So she closed the gap between them again.

He was all too pleased to reciprocate her eagerness. After all, he wanted this all along. From the start, from the beginning. The urge to make love with her over and over, day and night, twenty-four/seven. Ikuto, without breaking their kiss, positioned her on his lap with her legs straddling him. A big mistake, however, since her virginity was tightly pressed and rubbing against his hard on. "Ahh…" he let out. His hands, as if having mind of its own, moved to her exposed legs, caressing them sensuously. They traveled dangerously up to her thigh until he could practically feel the warmth under her skirt. He smirked. At least he's not the only one on fire, he thought. He then cupped her butt and squeezed it tightly, making Amu cry out in surprise and stand on her knees. Seizing the opportunity, Ikuto raised her shirt and kissed her flat stomach. "Ahh," she moaned as she arched her back gracefully. He could also feel the warmth emanating from her two mounds and he, as much as he could, covered her breast with his hot mouth.

"Ahh!!!" Amu moaned out loud. His mouth was amazing, doing miracles with one of her breasts. He was sucking her nipple greedily like a baby hungry for his mother's milk. One of his hands moved to massage her other unattended breast and this only doubled her pleasure. He continued his ministrations until her knees buckled under extreme euphoria. Their mouths found each other again as hungry as before.

Ikuto was a bit hesitant. He didn't imagine making love to Amu in public and never in a club. But his hormones couldn't take it anymore! He wanted to release! Screw the public, he thought irrationally. He attempted on lifting up her shirt and ravaging her right then and there, but –

"SHIT! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?" Tadase exploded, a glass of whiskey on his right hand.

* * *

9: 56 pm

Ikuto's POV

What the fuck?! Who the hell dared to interrupt us?

I ignore the voice because, really, I'm getting in the good part. I'm about to fully lift Amu's shirt up when, all of a sudden, she is yanked away from me.

"Hey, what's the deal?" Amu whines, trying to get back to me. I smirk. Don't worry Amu. This bastard will pay severely.

I look at the unfortunate fellow. And surprise, surprise, the ever persistent ex to the rescue. Yeah right.

"Tadase," I warn, using my coolest and most threatening voice. "Let go of Amu."

But to no avail. He is clearly drunk. Even with the party lights, his face is obviously red. Whether from anger or alcohol, I just don't care.

"You damn bastard! I just took my eyes off Amu for a second and you're taking advantage of her state! You pervert!" he accuses, which I'm guilty of. No question in there. But hey! Amu is willing too, you know!

"Whatever, looser." I say nonchalantly. "You're drunk. You don't know what you're talking about. Just go home kiddo." And adding salt to injury, I just have to smirk.

"Why you – " he throws a punch at me clumsily which I easily dodge, causing him to tumble over my table. The single glass crashes on the floor, making an annoying noise to my sensitive ears. Good thing the background music subdues the clattering noise.

I think he's asleep. His body isn't moving anymore. Tsk. Weak.

I walk over to Amu who flings herself to me. I kiss her on the mouth and say in a hoarse voice, "Let's get out of here."

She pouts. "But the party isn't over yet. Let's stay here for a while and continue what we're doing." I blink, once or twice, just to make sure this is real. Amu actually invited me to make love to her. I know that she is under the influence of alcohol and that she probably won't remember this tomorrow. But who cares?

"O-" I stop myself at the nook of time. I frown and look away for a moment. What am I doing? If I do as she asks, I'm no different from cheap rapists.

Damn it all! I let my greedy hormones take over my brain that's why I can't stop myself from reaching out to her, touching her in places that makes her cry out in pleasure. But I have to set things right. If I love Amu – wait, that shouldn't be 'if' – I really do love her. Ok. Since I love Amu, I must do what's right. And the right thing to do is: take her home and tuck her into bed. Damn that's boring!

I love Amu. I must not take advantage of her.

Trying to calm down my protesting sex-crazed hormones, I grab her hand and lead her out of the club.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" she asks, tripping on the floor. "Ouch. What the hell is this bottle doing here?!!"

I sigh. Her balance is as bad as her language when she's drunk. Memo to myself: Never let Amu go to drinking party all by herself.

Without a word, I carry her bridal-style. She doesn't protest; instead, she snuggles closer to me. She sniffs me and says huskily, "You really smell good. It makes me want to lick you all over." And to prove her point, she runs her tongue on the side of my neck.

I groan, my self-control slowly slipping away. "Amu, stop that."

She laughs melodiously. "Make me." While her tongue continues its torture, her skilled hands massage my chest. When her fingers incidentally touch my taut nipples, I can imagine the satisfaction in her face. She makes slow circles around that part and, without warning, she squeezes it tightly. "Ahh…" I let out uncontrollably, my knees about to buckle.

I hurriedly walk with Amu in my arms to my sports car. One thing is clearly on my mind: I will not hold back anymore.

* * *

10:07 pm

Normal POV

Ikuto jerkily opened the back side door of his car and tossed Amu unceremoniously inside.

"What the- " she began, but was cut off by Ikuto's hungry assault of kisses. "Mhm." She vaguely registered in her mind that his hands were under her shirt and were randomly exploring her burning skin. All of a sudden her shirt was lift up, leaving her only clad in black lacy bra. She shivered when her skin met the cold air and also due to his amazing touch. Copying his action, she also tried to rid of his shirt so that she could touch him more; but Ikuto, without warning, sucked her one breast. Amu cried out in pure bliss, her attempt to lift his shirt off was already gone in her mind.

Ikuto, on the other hand, was fully enjoying this opportunity. He had successfully got rid of one barrier which was her shirt. And now, he's greedily sucking her breasts, one after another. Since their position was a bit awkward – him lying on top with his left hand supporting his weight and she was under him – without breaking contact, Ikuto poised the both of them much like what he did in the club just a little while ago. She was grinding against him, he knew that. And this only intensified his lust for her. Ikuto pulled up her skirt so that she was almost naked, save for her undergarments. He ran his right arm on her smooth legs while his left hand massaged her breast. Her moans became more apparent and needy. She wanted him inside now, and he knew that as well. Hell, that's what he wanted from the start!

For a brief moment, Ikuto lifted up Amu to unzip his pants and lower it. He hastily pulled out his bulging member. He then felt her hand stroke it. _Oh God! Don't kill me!_ He thought with ecstasy. He groaned as she put more pressure onto it, making it throb painfully and excitedly. She then kissed him distractedly and heatedly while her one hand made miracle. She was good; he gave her that so he groaned obligingly. Her kisses trailed down to his body and he just sat there, letting her please him.

Amu was never an expert in making love mainly because she never screwed with anyone, especially strangers, until now. She moved instinctively, be it from her subconscious or innate talent. So she kissed and licked him and sucked on his nipples, more like what he did to her. Her kisses dangerously went lower and lower until her mouth was now licking his cock. She faintly heard him gasp then his hands grabbed her hair lightly as if telling her to continue. Without delay, she clammed the whole thing as much as possible in her hot mouth.

He tugged on her hair helplessly and pleasurably, asking her silently to suck more. He needed not to ask because she was doing a fine job at that. The inside of her mouth was wet and hot, and it's sucking him ravenously. If this went on, he would definitely cum in her mouth. Sure enough, Ikuto's entire body shook uncontrollably as he went through his first orgasm for the night. "Ahh!" he groaned out loud, beads of sweats formed on the side of his face. With a last suck, she straddled him again and kissed him, making him taste his own semen.

Amu was again grinding against him, making his member pulsate harder. She smirked against their connected lips but soon gasped as she felt something enter her. It's not his cock yet, rather one of his fingers. That finger went stilled for a moment until she relaxed and it moved slowly, gradually taking a pace. That one finger became two, then three. Amu could only moan out loud with this kind of sensation. She didn't even realize that white liquid was coming out from her entrance. The fingers were now moving fast and she instinctively tightened her walls. And because of that, the pleasurable friction intensified more. That pleasure soon reached a climax and she let out a loud moan.

Without warning, he entered inside her. Her breath hitched and immense pain shot through her. "Ah shit!" she cried.

"Hush, hush, Amu. Don't move." Ikuto instructed with a husky voice. "Just relax. Say when you want me to move again."

"Mhhm," she mumbled, snuggling closer to him. After a short break, she told him to move again. He was taking his time in pulling in and out his cock inside her. She cringed at first but soon enough, she was moaning with him. He lifted her up and slammed her down to him, making some slap noises. This continued until Amu herself rode him. She was learning fast, he noticed in that hazy state of his mind. "Amu," he was moaning her name.

"Mn… Ah… Ikuto," she was saying like a deep mantra. The pace of their love making intensified till they both reached orgasm.

"AHH!!!"

"MN!!!"

Amu's tired body collapsed onto his, his member still tightly clasped inside her. They were both breathing hard and were covered in sweats. She, upon noticing Ikuto's lack of nudity, attempted to take his shirt off. Of course this had to make her move above him, resulting to his now hard on. She squeaked in surprise when he moved again. She hung onto him for dear life as the pleasure doubles every time his cock trusted into her.

They made love in his car for how many countless rounds until Amu fell asleep on him. He just chuckled and lightly kissed her red swollen lips. "Good night, my love."

"Ikuto…" she sighed in her sleep.

* * *

1:09 am

Sukiya Anubo's Condominium

Sukiya's POV

Ring. Ring. Ring.

What the? Who the hell is calling me at this time?

"What the hell do you want?" I ask grimly.

The person on the other line hesitates at first, making me wait for a good response.

"Who the fuck are you? If you don't need anything, just get fucked and don't disturb me!"

"A-anubo-sama!"

Huh?

"Who are you?" I ask angrily.

"It's me, Kisa, the one you asked to spy on Ikuto-san and Amu-san," she explains.

My interest suddenly perks up. "Well?"

"I have good materials for you and I'll send them over tomorrow."

"Good. Are there anything else?"

"About the payment…"

Tsk. Suckers. It's always the money. People are so easy to manipulate. I chuckle haughtily. "I'll deposit it to your account."

"Thank you, Anubo-sama."

Materials, huh? What could those be?

* * *

9:47 am

Tsukiyomi Mansion

Two naked bodies were sprawled on a king-size bed, each sleeping soundly since the event last night made them both tired. Not long enough, Amu began to stir and lazily cracked one eye. She wondered why her whole body felt sore that she couldn't even move them easily. She tried to sit up but she must still have hangover as her vision started to swing violently. "I feel like my head has hit the wall a hundred times," she grumbled, managing to put one arm to cover her eyes. She calmed down a bit and let her mind process properly. That's when she noticed something's amiss. Someone was sleeping beside her!

Amu bolted upright hastily and looked over the figure sleeping still soundly at her side. Ikuto had this serene and peaceful expression on his face, making her guilty of beating the guy into a pulp for intruding in her room. In her room. She blinked, one then twice. This was definitely not her room. This is Ikuto's! _What the hell am I doing here?_

And as her mind was recovering to its proper functioning, she noted that she was bare naked as a newborn baby. Amu's golden eyes widened in realization and shrieked loudly. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

* * *

9:53 am

Ikuto's POV

Snore.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

What the-?

Alarmed, I sit up quickly and search for the source of the annoying sound. Really, who wants to hear someone screaming a this time in the morning when I'm all-

Wow. First thing in the morning I see my lovely Amu's naked body. This is turning me on. I can get used to this. Sigh.

I smirk at her lack of clothing and she glares at me accusingly. Oops! Busted, aren't I? I vaguely remember changing her clothes last night but finally decided to keep her bare. I like our skin-to-skin contact. She's so flawless and smooth and I can't help myself-

"Did something happen last night?" she asks me with wide innocent eyes, pleading desperately for me to disagree.

I smirk sexily at her. "What do you think, Amu-_koi_?" Her blushing figure is very alluring.

"Damn it, Ikuto! It's just a simple yes or no!" And the way her golden eyes flare up in frustration just makes her sexier.

This time I move closer, trapping her between my arms. I notice her face gets redder to the point that even her ears are flushing and her eyes sneak glances down my body. Ah so that is what causing her discomfort. "Amu," I murmur huskily, inching closer till our lips are a few centimeters a part.

"Wha-What are you going- Don't dare do what I think y-you're going to!" She stutters embarrassingly but her honest eyes clearly betray her statement.

I grin triumphantly as I claim my morning kiss. While I'm at it, I also roam freely my hands all over her naked body that shivers excitedly. She moans and her tantrum has forgotten. She's responding now as she hesitantly wraps her arm around my shoulder. With a final lick, I look deeply in her eyes and say in an almost inaudible voice, "Yeah."

* * *

Amu's POV

"Yeah," he says with this content expression as if he has completed his goal in life. I can't put myself to slap him hard on the face for taking advantage of me. I know I was drunk last night but I don't know how I ended up sleeping with him, let alone actually having sex with him. Surprisingly I'm not mad. Shouldn't I be angry that he sort of raped me? He fucking took my virginity!!! I should be running out of here, at this mansion, to my friends. But how come I can't bring myself to?

My eyes widen in realization. I smile to myself. So that's why. I do love him, don't I? That's why I can't get mad at him. If not, then maybe I'm just stupid for forgiving him easily.

I stare at Ikuto who is somewhat flushing and has this panic look. Maybe he thinks I'll take this the wrong way and punch the lights out of him.

He scoots back, his fringe covering his eyes. "I'm sorry for taking advantage of your drunken state last night." Then he fixes me with serious eyes. "But I'm not sorry for what happened between us."

As much as I hate it, tears well up on the rim of my eyes. Ikuto must have noticed it to as he withdraws farther while clenching and unclenching his fist. His expression is pained as he mumbled, "You can loath me as much as you want but the fact that we made love last night means everything to me."

I stretch out my hand and he gasps, contemplating to move farther away or remain in place as if expecting a slap. With his Tsukiyomi pride he stays put, preparing himself for the full blow. But I'm not planning on doing that. Instead, I cup his face and kiss him deeply. He responds hungrily, enveloping me in his arms on the process. After the heated kiss I whisper to his ear, "Just next time, do it when I'm actually sober. I practically remember nothing."

He laughs out loud before breathing a big sigh of relief. "Is that an invitation, Amu?" he asks with a predatory glint in his eyes.

I smirk at him. "Is that a rhetorical question, Ikuto?"

* * *

3:56 pm

Tokyo Grand Mall

Aruto's POV

La lala lala lala la lala lala lala la lala lala lala la

I am so happy that I am practically skipping in glee with Ikuto and Amu falling a few steps behind me. They both have flushed expression and I can't blame them. Amu's screams can be practically heard within near 100 meter distance. I make it sure that both of their rooms are not sound proof. Tehee

When we reach our goal which is a brightly lit store, Amu asks loud, "What are we doing in a baby store? Aruto-san?"

Oh it's so hard to stifle my goofy smile. "Nothing much, Amu-chan! One of my business partners will hold a baptismal for his new born baby. I was asked to be a godfather so now I am looking for an appropriate gift."

"I see," she replies while looking through the items. My darling son comes up behind her and whispers something along the lines of "our baby" and "sexy Mama", causing Amu to blush tenfold. "Ikuto, you pervert!"

I smile happily. I can't ask for more. My son is happy. Amu seems happy. I am happy. We are basically one big happy family!!! I make a monkey dance inside my head but I am rudely interrupted by a sales clerk.

"Can I help you with anything, sir?" she asks politely with this supposedly charming smile.

"Yes, if you may. I'm looking for a gift for my future godchild's baptismal party. Do you have such items?" I ask.

"Yes, sir. Please wait here till I get it," she bows down then takes her leave. Phew. So I am lying. There is no such thing as baptismal party or whatsoever. I just really want to look for babies' needs and toys for future purposes. And the reason I brought Ikuto and Amu along with me is to coax them in choosing babies' necessities. But I guess the two need no coaxing as they themselves enjoy looking through the items.

Then what's left now is the wedding, huh?

I chuckle as new plans come into mind.

* * *

5:48 pm

Normal POV

Aruto left hurriedly when he received a call from the office. That was also an alibi to leave those two alone of course. So he begged Amu to choose for him in his place. She agreed blushingly as the man hugged her in gratitude. She still couldn't get used to the fact that Ikuto and Aruto-san looked so much alike which made the son a bit annoyed. Who would want their love interest to blush because of his look-alike old man? Not him, of course.

After purchasing the necessary item, the two took the opportunity to hang out in the mall. Amu bought new clothes to replace her ripped clothes courtesy of the guy walking beside her. She mused how this guy could walk perfectly after what they did in the morning. Her body was worn out but her pride stopped her from complaining.

How many hours had they been walking around aimlessly? She wanted to sit down desperately. "Do you want to take the elevator?"

"Huh? Ah sure," she answered haughtily. "It's faster that way."

Ikuto chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Really? Aren't you the least bit tired? We did more than five rounds-"

Amu elbowed him, effectively cutting off his embarrassing taunting. "Sh-shut up!"

When they finally rode the elevator, they were luckily the only two persons occupying the platform. Suddenly, the two heard a screeching sound as the power came off.

"What the hell is going on?" Amu shrieked, involuntarily latching to Ikuto.

"I bet the power's off," Ikuto simply replied. It should be back within a minute or two.

But one minute, two minutes passed by and there's no sign of power coming back. Amu couldn't support herself from standing anymore so she opted to sit in a corner. She heard Ikuto chuckle inside the dark elevator. "Don't even say a word," Amu beat him to it.

Ikuto chuckled more as he sat beside her, lifting Amu on his lap. He nipped her exposed neck while whispering seductively, "Ok, I won't but I'll make sure you won't be able to stand tomorrow. I'll give it to you rough and hard tonight."

Even without the light on, Ikuto could tell she was blushing. Her face was suddenly warm after all. "You can't be serious!" she sputtered. "I have school tomorrow!"

Ikuto stopped nuzzling her neck and cursed inwardly. "Can't you just skip?"

"Stupid! Stop being horny!" she said, slapping his hand that was dangerously tugging on her jeans.

"Can we do it here then?" Ikuto proposed out of nowhere.

Amu gasped in astonishment. "Are you out of your mind? We're in a public place and any minute now, the power might come back and someone might find us."

Ikuto only frowned. "Then how are we going to kill time?"

"I don't know 'bout you but I'll sleep," Amu simply replied.

"But!" Ikuto tried to talk her out of it, unfortunately, she was already snuggled comfortably in his arms so he gave up. "Fine, you win. Good night, my love." Then he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

7:34 am

Tokyo U

Students of different level read the flyers posted almost all over the university. To say they were shock would be an understatement particularly Rima, Nagehiko, Yaya, Kairi, Tadase, and their respective charas.

The flyer showed a photo of Amu and Ikuto making out in the club. The title was in bold letters: AMU HINAMORI'S TRUE FORM – A SLUT!

"Amu's not going to like this," that's all Rima could say at the moment, worried for her best friend.

"This isn't good," Kairi stated as a matter of fact.

"Quick and inform her not to got to school!" Nagehiko said in a panic tone.

Yaya hastily pulled out her phone and speed dial Amu's number. Yaya heard a ring and oddly, it got stronger. She was to voice out this when –

"Damn it! Why are all people staring at me weirdly?" Amu showed up.

Amu's friends paled and they could only point the nearest flyer.

"Huh?" She followed what they're pointing and she squinted her eyes to see it clearly. Her eyes widened in horror. "No way…" That was all she could utter when her phone rang for the second time that morning.

Amu's complexion turned paler than usual as she saw the caller ID.

"Who is it, Amu-chan?" Ran asked worriedly.

Hesitantly she answered the phone, "Hello, Mom?"

* * *

To be continued:

Preview:

"_I love you! I've been in love you for so long!"_

"_We meet again, Sukiya."_

"_I feel sick."_

To all reviewers:

I am really truly seriously begging for forgiveness of everyone. School has been busy since summer till now. Also, I've been too engrossed in watching anime and reading manga (this is for reference). Once again, I'm sorry.

Moving on, did you guys have a nosebleed? This is my first time writing a mature scene and if you guys notice, I can't exactly say the specific genitalia involved. That's how awkward I am in writing the scenes. But I want all your honest opinions on how I pulled it off. Does this pass your standard for rated M? I'm really curious.

Let's not forget the people who reviewed Courting. I love you guy especially those who criticize my work!!! And the people who went as far as sending me PMs, I am touched and moved. I'm indebted to all of you.

Lastly, REVIEW!!! This is the most crucial thing. Reviews (especially the lengthy ones) motivate me to give all my best in writing Courting. 40 reviews are enough!

_Questions:_

**What did you feel in writing this particular chapter?**

At first, I was all awkward because I haven't experienced this kind of thing yet. So casting aside the lack of experience, I looked for good references which were yaoi manga. Seriously! And when I tried writing again, I was surprised that it was much easier now compared to then!

**What took me so long to update?**

As I said, school has been hectic and I've been into anime and manga recently. Also this chapter is harder to write than I originally thought so I had to use some references (and that is by reading manga and watching anime).

**What will happen to Ikuto and Amu now?**

That's for me to know and for you to find out. In other words, sit tight and wait for Chapter 9!!!

**Are you going to kill Sukiya?**

No, I can't! But she has to suffer in the worst possible way. *cackles*

**By the way, THANKS TO THOSE WHO BOTHERED LOOKING UP FOR MY AMULET HEART COSPLAY!!! *gives cyber cookies***

_Random Questions:_

**Do you like horror movies?**

Are you trying to kill me?

**What is the most beautiful part of your body?**

Flawless legs… *smirks*

**ATTENTION: ADD ME UP IN FACEBOOK PEOPLE!!! The number of my contacts is so pitiful. (I kind of forgot the names of my classmates in high school, and I was even the class President.) Just key in "Hazel P. Galindo"!!! (That's my real name, tehee) Thanks in advance!!!**

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_

_(Currently listening to Down by Jay Sean feat. Lil' Wayne)_


	9. Courting You

Courting

-chidori amane-

Author's Note: I know this is a bit sudden, but I must tell you: This is the ENDING, the last chapter. Unless, of course, if you demand an epilogue (which is really my plan but I might get lazy again) then I'd gladly do it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

7:40 am

Tokyo U

Normal POV

"Hello, Mom?" Amu asked, her voice quivered at the end of her question. _Oh God! Please tell me you just want to know how I'm doing._

There was a dead silence at the other end of the line, then she heard someone sobbing quietly. Worried and startled, she called her mom again. "Amu," her mother's broken voice uttered. "H-how could you?"

Amu instantly paled. _Mom knows! _"Mom, I can explain! That's not-"

"Leave the mansion at once, Amu. Move back here," the once stuttering voice of her mom was gone, replaced by a firm tone. "Now!"

"But Mom! It's not what you think! Ikuto and I didn't-"

"AMU!!!" her mom yelled through the phone, causing her whole body to stiffen. "Are you going to choose _that man_ over us, who is your family?"

One by one, tears started rolling down her cheeks. Her lower lip trembled as she answered meekly, "Ok, mom. I'm going home."

The line went dead and Amu broke into uncontrollable sobs, not minding if she lost her 'cool and spicy' façade in front of everyone. She didn't care anymore. Rima and the others, as well as her shugo charas, immediately comforted her, patting her back and saying everything would turn out right.

"I'll drive you home," Tadase quietly offered after Amu calmed down a bit. "Do you want to go to Ikuto's place first?"

She shook her head. She couldn't face him, at least not yet. "No. I have to clear things up first with my parents. They are greatly upset and –" She sobbed again. "Who could possibly do this? Why would they even do this?"

They looked at the ground; they didn't have any idea why. And who was responsible. Amu was beautiful, in and out. It's not in any of her hobbies to make occasional enemies and if she did, it wasn't her fault. People, especially girls, were just overly envious of her and her amazing talent.

After school bell rang, Yaya, Rima, Nagehiko, Kairi, and their shugo charas watched Tadase's van leaved the vicinity. They hesitated before going into their respective classes, all feeling down and upset.

* * *

7:47 am

Faculty Room

Sukiya's POV

I couldn't have planned it any better. Amu Hinamori is ruined. Let's see if the university board still accepts such sluttish student. Better yet, her parents will never let her near Ikuto! That is the best part! After spending long hours last night for this, I am very satisfied with the result. Ikuto is surely mine!!!

"I can't believe Hinamori is such a slut," one faculty member says in derision.

Another slaps her hand. "Don't be such a two-faced bitch. Wasn't she your favorite?"

"What? No way! I just like her ideas about fashion design and she's a really good student," she defends, not realizing that she's praising Amu.

"Right. And a 'slut' is supposed to be a 'good student'? You're contradicting yourself, Kabuki-san," the faculty member says while shaking her head. "And I still don't believe this though. I mean, anyone can do this kind of provocative picture by using photoshop."

"Oh! But it looks too real though."

"That's what you also said when you saw a picture of a chimp giving birth to a human baby."

"But it looks really true. I mean…"

Oh so I didn't have to go through all _that _when I could have asked someone to edit a picture to make it looked like they're getting it on. Great! Way to go Sukiya!

* * *

Normal POV

The news about Amu Hinamori, a Tokyo U student, and Ikuto Tsukiyomi, a successful businessman, traveled fast all around Japan. The scandal was also posted in the internet. Some news network also covered the event as if it was some kind of a show biz news.

Amu was locked up in her house and Ikuto was trying to reach her. But no luck there. Her house was closed, no open windows or doors. Their telephone was cut, probably intended by her parents. And Aruto-san said he should let things calm down first before they make their moves. What moves? Ikuto didn't know. Only his father did.

Yes, only Aruto-san knew. He could be really funny, hilarious to the extent. But Aruto-san could also be dangerous. Really dangerous. How did you expect him to become a multibillionaire without pulling strings here and there?

He was sitting in his study room, staring at a shelf filled with organized books. A phone on hand, a tattered page of paper on the other, he was deeply thinking. Should he call them? Well this was an emergency, a 911 situation. But was it worth it? He did promise himself to never associate with them, the devil's pawns.

He sighed._ Well, this is hard._ He thought.

* * *

10:54 pm

Tsukiyomi Mansion

Aruto's POV

Tonight is no fun. My son is sulking in his room, probably beating the hell out of his pillow. And Amu is back at her house. I really thought it would be a happily ever after but why is this happening now? Utau should be here. I feel so lonely in this super humungous mansion.

Aruto, Aruto, stop fooling yourself. You should dial their number and call them now. You can still have that happily ever after if you only do that.

I shake my head. Great! My evil conscience is back, nagging me to no end. I shake my head again to clear the thoughts away. It's too risky to get involved with the gang after deciding to leave them for good. But the Tokyo Police Department works really slowly, and if they continue at this pace, their investigation might take a year! And I want the person responsible for this whole ordeal to be gone now! The person who ruined my son's happiness…

Without further ado, I dial their digits, no more hesitation in my heart. What matters the most now is the future of Amu and Ikuto. I won't let anyone stand in the way; not even kami-sama.

There is a ring at the other end of the line, then a gruff voice says, "What's your business, punk?"

In a smooth tone, I reply, "Stop imitating a scary old man, it doesn't suit you." And I just have to smirk of course.

I hear him breathe in sharply followed by a booming laugh. "Aruto!!! It is you, isn't it? Man! How's your corporate boring life?"

I can't stop myself from twitching. Yep, they are _so_ dangerous I'm about to piss in my pants. "Shut it, Kazu. Where's Gon? Give the phone to him."

"Ow! Come on! It's been years since we chatted, let me hear your smexy voice," he whines.

I heave an irritated sigh. "Shut it, Kazu," I repeat with more authority this time. "Get Gon. I mean business. If you don't do it now, swear to Buddha, I'll reap your guts out, ship it to Africa, and feed it to anacondas."

I can imagine it now. It isn't a bad idea, really. Maybe I ought to do that and give the world a favor of disposing one stupid man. But I still need his service so that can wait. He nervously laughs, then coughs. "Damn it, Aruto. Don't say it like you mean it! You gonna give me a nightmare."

"I did mean it. As a matter of fact, I'm thinking about it now," I say in a nonchalant tone, as if we're talking about the weather and not his murder.

"Shit! I get it! I'll have boss in a minute!"

There's a thump as he races to wherever Gon is, probably stargazing with his best friend. Two minutes have passed when Gon picks up the phone. "You ass!"

I can't help but smile. He says that but does he know he has the smoothest voice ever? And I still can't believe that, behind his sweet voice and innocent appearance, he's a Mafia boss. "Hello to you, too, Boss."

"Cut the formality, Aruto. And I ain't your boss anymore, remember? Unless, of course, you want a family reunion."

"Not gonna happen, boss. I'm happy with my life as it is. Just that old habits die hard."

He huffs. "If you're so happy with your life, what's this business you want with me?"

My smile is replaced with a frown. "A little favor, boss. My son got tangled up in a scandal. And the damn culprit is still running its ass out there."

He chortles. Damn it! Is he laughing at me? Well I know it's a BIT lame to go to him just because my son is involved in some kind of scandal, but I'm an impatient man! I want this thing over and done with!

"Ah so little Ikuto-kun has found himself a pussie," he mumbles. "So where's the chick now? Amu Hinamori says in tv."

"At her parent's house," I answer dismissively, irritated that the whole thing is made publicize. "Boss, can you _ask_ your men to find out who did this? Just give me the name and I'll do the rest."

"Ho-ho-ho. Don't be stingy, Aruto," a new voice says. "We also want to join in the fun."

"Killua," I say flatly, not bothering to hide my distaste for the man. "Give the phone back to Gon." I don't like Killua to get involved in this. He's too brutal for his own goody good face.

"Sorry about that. Killua's been bored to death recently. Say, his idea isn't so bad. I mean, the one behind this scandal _hurts my friend and his son_, so it's like hurting us too," he intones rather happily even if his logic is flawed.

"Ah, fine," I say unsurely. I can't exactly turn him down, can I? I asked for their help and they agreed; this is the least I can do to pay them back.

"Good," Gon say. I faintly hear Killua shouting a 'Yes!' in the background, probably excited at getting some actions. "Don't worry about Killua. I'll hold him back when necessary."

I chuckle. "Sure thing, boss. And, uh, thanks."

He chuckles too. "That is so not you, Aruto."

My lip tugs downward. So what if I'm loosing my bad ass touch?

* * *

2:30 am

Tsukiyomi Mansion

Ikuto's POV

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!

Every curse I scream in my head is punctuated with a punch on the wall. I don't mind the pain. Hell! The pain inside my chest is worse than this bloody fist! Way worse.

Oh God I miss Amu! I haven't seen her since I drove her to school this morning. And it's driving me nuts! When I first heard the news from that four-eyes principal who called me, I was all, What the hell? Who did this? What'd happen to Amu? Where is Amu now?

But I didn't let him finish as I slammed the phone down and rushed to Tokyo U. Unfortunately, Amu wasn't there anymore. I was too late. I tried to call her phone. It was off. I tried to call her house. The line was dead. I tried to go to her house. Father stopped me. Gah! What the hell am I supposed to do?

I fall on the bed, one hand covered my eyes. How long do I have to wait before I can see her? Hold her in my arms, never letting go. Kiss her full lips, going down her throat. Reveal her porcelain skin, not leaving anything uncovered. Touch her soft breast-

And hot damn! Her parents must be thinking I'm some kind of rapist now, taking advantage of a drunken Amu. Worst case scenario, they'll shoo me away forever! And I even asked their permission first for their daughter's hand in marriage. I must explain things immediately to them. But what the hell am I going to tell them anyway?

_Hello. First, I'm sorry. No, not sorry of what happened. Just sorry that we're discovered._

Great. Is that what you're going to say to them?

_Hi… About what's in the picture, it just… happened._

A six-year-old kid is better than you in getting out of trouble, Ikuto.

_I love Amu. I love her lips. I love her boobs. I love her smooth skin. I love her legs. Surely, you can understand why I screwed her? She is your daughter anyway._

Sure, you can say that since it's the truth anyway. But you can also bet your ass they will throw you out the house before you can even say boobs.

Ok, fine. So maybe barging in without a concrete plan is a terrible and tragic idea. I really do hope there's a manual for this kind of situation.

I roll on my side, inhaling deeply. I catch a faint scent of Amu from last night. But it's still hers; the sweat produced by our intense lovemaking, the sweet nectar produced by her orgasm, the aura emanated from her hot and flushed body. Ah… Amu…

I'm getting turned on and I'll be damned if I have to take a cold shower. If Amu were here… if she were here… oh god! I wouldn't even be thinking. I'd be on top and giving her the taste of heaven.

Agh! That's it! No more Mister Nice Guy! I'll just tell them, straight to the point, that I love Amu. And I'm not letting go. Never!!!

With that thought in mind, I quickly jump out of bed, not bothering to put on a coat as I rush to my car. Father's favorite Volvo is not in the garage. He must have gone somewhere. At dawn? I'll think about that later. Right now, I must see Amu before my resolve breaks.

I start the engine and drive towards Amu's house. The pitter-patter of rain begins after fifteen minutes on the road, then the heavy rain follows.

* * *

4:35 am

Hinamori House

Miki's POV

Hic. Hic. Sniff. Sniff. Sniff. Hic.

Amu-chan's been crying nonstop for hours. I can't blame her though; she was slapped by her mom. But that's not the main reason for her tears. Ikuto is.

Hic. Hic. Sniff. Sniff. Sniff. Hic.

I shift my position inside my cramped egg. Amu-chan is in love with Ikuto. No doubt about that. She even confessed to him albeit she was drunk. She also admitted this to her parents earlier this morning when they confronted.

Hic. Hic. Sniff. Sniff. Sniff. Hic.

It's raining outside. I can hear the faint sound of the rain drops hitting the roof. But I can hear clearer Amu-chan's soft cries. She misses Ikuto. She hopes to see him soon. She hopes to kiss him again. She really hopes to be with him once again. I know. I can feel it in her heart.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

There's an odd sound coming from outside. I peek and see a dark figure knocking on the glass window. I wake up Ran and Su. "We know," they say. "Well," I begin. "Should we unlock the window?"

With unanimous vote, we open the window. "Ikuto!" we chorus, actually glad that he came.

As if his name is the magic word, Amu-chan halts crying. She sniffs before looking up to find Ikuto entering her bedroom. Her golden eyes visibly widen in the dark with the flash of lightning, followed by the thunder. "Ikuto," she mumbles in dream state. With haste she jumps out of bed and throws herself at him. He catches her easily, embracing her tight and kissing her temple. "Amu, Amu, Amu," he chants with deep longing, as if he hasn't seen her in years rather than a couple of hours.

"Tell me this isn't a dream," Amu-chan almost pleads.

He smirks then cups her chin, "This isn't dream, love. No way is this a dream." As if to prove his point, he kisses her passionately, touches her body sensually, causing Amu-chan to moan out loud.

"Tell me you love me," Amu-chan says in between kisses. "Tell me you do."

Ikuto stops, taking Amu-chan by surprise. The look he gives her makes her knee buckle. "I love you! I've been in love with you for so long! And I know you love me too. I'm right, aren't I?"

Amu-chan starts crying again. Not because she's sad. On contraire, she's very happy. She longs to hear those words from him. "I love you." She sobs. "Oh God help me, I love you so much I don't even know when I had this feeling. I just love you!!!"

"I know," Ikuto says softly. "I know." Then he kisses her again.

Ran does a flip on the air as she cheers the couple. Su is wiping her tears. I, on the other hand, am simply drawing the perfect scene.

But good things come to an end. There's a knock on the door, then Amu-chan's parents barge in. I think they heard her moans. Oops.

Before they can lash out the couple, Amu-chan protectively steps forward. "If you reject Ikuto, you reject me." Her tone is serious. She means it. Goose bumps make it way to my arms. I am excited at what's going to unfold, but scared too. Is Amu-chan going to choose Ikuto over her parents?

"Amu," Ikuto utters with surprise evident in his tone.

Her parents are in shocked too. "Amu, what are you talking about? That man is not good for you!"

She glares at them. "What do you know about him? Nothing! You don't have the right to judge him. I love him and that is all that matter."

Amu-chan and her mother start a glaring match. Time ticks when her mom suddenly smiles. "Then that's all I need to hear."

"Of course!" Amu-chan agrees haughtily. As if realizing something's off, she's about to question when her mom speaks to Ikuto.

"Take a good care of my precious daughter, Ikuto," she says. "I think she has her resolve now to love someone completely."

Ikuto, a bit baffled, manages to give a nod. Amu-chan, on the other hand, is still confused. "You're not mad about our relationship, mom?"

She flashes an enigmatic smile. "Of course not! I am merely testing the both of you on how far you will go for each other. I must say, I almost lost hope. But I am definitely mad about the scandal. You two should behave perfectly in public places!"

Ikuto noticeably stiffens. "Sorry about that. I took advantage of her state and-"

"It's not your fault Ikuto," Amu-chan interrupts. "It's my fault I got drunk and started-"

"Hush!" her mom says. "What's in the past stays in the past. We just have to wait till the whole thing cools down and start all over again."

Amu-chan smiles sincerely and gives her parents a hug. "Thanks, mom. Thanks, dad. You're truly the best!"

Her father urges Ikuto to join them who awkwardly places his arms around the group. "Get used to this, son. You are already part of the family."

They all laugh. My sisters and I can only do the same. Amu-chan's parents are really cool like her!

"So, can I stay with Amu tonight?" Ikuto says.

Her mother emits a dark aura. "Don't push your luck, dear. You can stay in the guest room."

"At least I tried," he mumbles quietly, out of earshot from his future in-laws. He's such a perv but it's one of his good points.

* * *

7:56 pm

Sukiya Anubo's Condominium

Normal POV

Sukiya Anubo was livid. She went to Tsukiyomi Enterprise with the sole purpose of meeting and seducing Ikuto; but he wasn't anywhere to be found! She also tried his mansion yet both father and son weren't present. She could feel something was out of place but didn't bother to dig deeper. _Where are you, Ikuto?_

Sighing, she unlocked her door and went inside. Before she could even turn on the lights, a hand covered her mouth and dragged her to the living room.

"Ept ep ohp," she tried to scream while kicking and punching whoever attacked her. _What's going on? Is this a kidnap?_

The man who held her captive kneed her on the gut and she fell on the floor, gasping for air.

"We meet again, Sukiya," said by an all-too familiar voice. Chills ran down her spine as she stared at the man in front of him.

"Aruto-san," she breathed out. Yes, he's Ikuto's father, the loony CEO of Tsukiyomi Enterprise. _But why is he doing this? Isn't he a close business partner of father?_

Aruto-san scowled at her, a rather surprise for her since it suited him so much. Without notice, he backslapped her. Blood trailed down from her nose. "You bitch!" he hissed. "If you think you can get away with what you did, well you should have thought a million times."

Her eyes began to tear as she wiped the blood away. "I don't know what you're talking about," she feigned. "I don't have anything to do with father's business. I swear!"

Someone whistled behind her, a rather handsome man in his thirties with grayish hair. "She's a good actress, Aruto." He eyed her up and down. "And a sexy one to boot."

She consciously placed her arms around herself, and this only caused the stranger to widen his smirk. A hand roughly yanked her chin and came face to face with a tanned man. His eyes narrowed as he studied her face. He shoved her away as he stood up. "You're eyes are getting worse by days, Killua."

Killua smirked. "I was merely kidding," he said with a shrug. "She's not even pretty. Hell, my cat is better-looking than her."

Scandalized, Sukiya said out loud. "Who are you people? What do you want? If you're asking for money, call my dad immediately." _These bastards will pay dearly! Insulting my beauty and even hurting my face!_

"Money?" Aruto-san echoed disgustingly. "That's the least I need. All I want is a payback for what you did to my son and Amu-chan."

Sukiya dropped her act altogether when she heard the name. It's always Amu this, Amu that. She's good. She's sexy. She's smart. It's always been Amu. "What? Can't accept the truth that Hinamori is such a slut?"

She was backslapped again but that didn't stop her. She finally reached the end of her tether. "Why that bitch? I am a more appropriate choice for Ikuto! I deserve him, not that pretentious skinny bitch."

Two other men hoisted her up. "I am more beautiful, more mature. I am far richer than her! I am smart and talented too! I am destined to be Ikuto's lover!"

Aruto-san looked at her as if she was insane. "You never deserve him."

They dragged her to her own bedroom and drugged her. "Are you sure about this, Aruto?" Gon asked as he watched his men set up the video-camera.

"It was Killua's idea. But I admit, it isn't entirely bad." He looked at the naked bulky man and a barely clothed Sukiya. Indeed, this plan was appropriate to let her have a taste of her own concoction. He felt no sympathy or whatsoever at what's about to happen to his son's ex. "So Killua's going to direct the whole thing?"

The man in question butted in. "Of course. I always dreamt of making my own x-rated movie. This is going to be a big hit!"

* * *

One month later…

Everything turned out to be alright. The scandal involving Amu and Ikuto immediately boiled down as it was replaced by Sukiya Anubo's sex video. It was a big hit in the internet and other media as she was the daughter, an heir, of a famous businessman.

Rima, Nagehiko, Yaya, Tadase, Kairi, and their shugo charas finally accepted Amu and Ikuto's relationship. They even agreed to let Amu stay in the Tsukiyomi Mansion for the rest of the school years and other years to come. Rima occasionally dropped by to the mansion to help Amu in her load of home works, as she was suspended for two weeks. Tadase was moving on albeit slowly. Kairi was getting closer to Yaya who seemed to like the president-like guardian. Nagehiko smiled the entire time, happy that his once best friend finally found contentment in her heart.

Aruto-san, however, did not get his happy ending. Why? His 'other family members' kept on visiting him in the company. Gon and Killua would stick their nose to his main computer and would point an individual, commenting "Isn't that the dude who hired us to smug those cracks?" or "Hey, he's dead right?" And when Ikuto met them one day, they acted 'normally', introduced themselves as Aruto's college buddies. Aruto-san really wished he could just throw them out, especially _that Killua who's loitering pocky boxes in his office._

As for the couple, Amu and Ikuto were contended with the way things were. As a matter of fact, they were cuddled in front of the tv screen now, watching a horror movie. From time to time, she would squeak and cover her ears. Ikuto then teased her, saying she needed not to watch if she was too afraid.

"I'm not scared!" she said stubbornly. "I just don't like gory stuff."

"Hmm," Ikuto hummed, brushing his nose to her exposed skin. "You say that."

"I'm serious!" she swatted away his hand that's dangerously creeping at the hem of her skirt. She took a handful of popcorn and was about to eat it when she felt a bit nauseous. "I feel sick," she said as she rushed to the bathroom. She vomited until her stomach felt empty. Ikuto, on the other hand, helped her balanced herself as he guided her to the bed.

"Get a rest," he said in concern. "I'll call the doctor." He kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

When the doctor arrived, Amu's condition didn't change. After some check-ups, the doctor concluded, "Congratulations! Your girl friend is pregnant."

Before Ikuto could react, Aruto-san grabbed Amu and twirled her around. "Amu-chan is pregnant!"

Amu laughed heartily as tears formed on the rim of her eyes. She only nodded as different emotions flooded her. Ikuto gave her a passionate torrid kiss which she reciprocated with the same vigor.

"Oh you don't know how much I love you," Ikuto breathed.

Amu giggled. "I think I do." And she whispered, "I can tell in bed."

He flushed a little and she giggled even more. Suddenly, Ikuto kneeled in front of her, a position which was all too familiar to her, and produced a silver band with a small diamond. "I know this is a bit sudden, but I can't really wait any longer. Amu, will you marry me?"

Tears did start falling from her golden orbs as she looked at the man she's in love with. "Stupid! You already asked my hand in marriage from my parents. Of course I'd say yes!"

He flashed her a genuine smile and said softly while rising to meet her lips, "I know." _I was courting you the entire time, and you didn't even know it._

And with that, he sealed it with a kiss.

- END -

* * *

Meanwhile, Sukiya Anubo screamed at the top of her lungs when she read the headline news: **Amu and Ikuto, Engaged.**

A nurse immediately rushed to her room. "Are you alright, Anubo-sama?"

She glared at her. "You think I'm alright? Do I look fine to you? Look at my face!!!"

Sukiya started her tantrum and the nurse injected sedative to her IV. _What a loser_, she thought before closing the room.

"How's your patient?" her coworker asked.

There was an ugly scowl on her face. "Bitch as ever!"

"Well, her sex video was surprisingly popular and it really gave her the nervous breakdown of the century."

She gagged. "That's actually an intense video if you ask me."

"Did they ever find the culprit?"

"Nope. She can't even remember who screwed her."

"Tsk. Poor girl."

The nurses only laughed at the irony of Sukiya's situation.

* * *

To all reviewers:

I am happy and sad as I write this chapter. Happy, because I managed to finish the whole chapter. Sad, because this is the ending.

And before you start, let me say this. If you want me to write an epilogue, just say so in your review (and I will write it, that is if I get at least 20 that says so). If you don't want me to, OK! thanks for saving me the trouble.

*sighs* It has been more than a year since I started Courting. And I am damn proud with myself! To all the reviewers who supported me from the very beginning, thank you very much!!! It's hard to say good-bye (because I won't be writing any Amuto fic for a while) but I have to in order to move on (to another pair, CielxSebastian of Kuroshitsuji).

Let's not forget: **REVIEW!!!**

_Questions:_

**Why do you get so many reviews?**

Because I write what I think people want to read. Before I became a fanfic writer, I was an extensive fanfic reader. I used to read all good SasuSaku and NatsuMikan fanfics until I snapped and started scribbling my own stories.

**Have you abandoned Courting?**

Obviously not. I ain't that cruel. Fufu

**Are you pervert?**

O.o God! I hope I'm not.

**Why is Gon and Killua in this particular chapter?**

I can't think up of better names. Sorry about that. And I'm so in love with Killua. (I'm going to crossdress him on April.)

* * *

**_Special Reviewers:_**

To **kari**, who asked me so long ago about making Courting a fanga, you have my permission sweety (if you're still interested, that is).

To **Drgnldy**, thanks for adding me on facebook!!!

To **Mizuki** and Ang, you know who you are, thanks for nagging me to update faster (that's a kudos for the two of you). ^^

* * *

**To Kuroshitsuji fans:**

I posted a CielxSebby fanfic entitled _The ABCs of Ciel Phantomhive by Sebastian Michaelis_. Please read and review that one! And by the way, I'm going to cosplay Ciel (from episode 4) on Ozine Fest 10.

* * *

Ikuto: Is it over yet?

Amu: I think so.

Utau: What? *glares at the author* YOU! I didn't even make any appearance! Just 'special' mentions.

Chidori: *sweat drops* Actually, my oroginal plan is to include you in the epilogue. *looks at the reviewers* BUt I guess that depends now on their reviews.

Utau: *cries* You're so mean!!! KUKAI!!!

Kukai: huh? What?

Utau: Chidori-chan abandoned us!!

Chidori: *double sweat drops* I'm sort of not responsible for that. *looks at the reviewers again*

Ikuto: So I can't get it on with Amu-_koi_ anymore? No honeymoon scene?!?

Chidori: Don't ask me!!! ASK THE REVIEWERS DAMN IT!!!

Ikuto and Utau: Request for an epilogue!!!

Tadade: *mumbles* Don't!


End file.
